Casuales Encuentros
by Panshaaa
Summary: Tres amigos se vuelven a reencontrar despues de un tiempo en situaciones "inusuales".   SpaMano!Fem & Muchas Mas Parejas
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^

_Advertencia: _Ninguna... Creo

Parejas: AntonioxLovina / ArthurxAlfred / LudwigxFelicia / Leve FrancisxMatthew & GilbertxRoderich

Nota: Otro momento de full inspiracion. Escribi tanto ayer que decidi hacerlo en capitulos (imaginense lo mucho, mucho que escribi xD). Esta basado la gran mayoria en hechos reales, y puse esos personajes que iran saliendo a lo largo de la historia porque calzaban a la perfeccion con las personas de la vida real! Las personalidades de los personajes los modifique un poco, por ejemplo: no hice a "Lovina" tan tsundere ¿porque? porque en ningun lado sale que ella es tsundere ¡No me gusta que la hagan tsundere al extremo, Lovi-Love talvez sea asi (tampoco al exeso ¬¬) pero Lovina/Chiara NO! ... Esop n_n Disfrutenlo :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casuales encuentros<strong>_

Era un lindo jueves en Italia, específicamente una casa en el centro se encontraban unas gemelas italianas de 22 años con un extraño ricito, hace 2 años que vivían juntas de casi una vida separadas a consecuencia del divorcio de sus padres, la menor―solo por minutos―cocinaba mientras tarareaba una cancioncita pegajosa y la mayor estaba ensimismada en un gigantesco libro.

―_Sorella_ van a venir mis amigos a la tarde no te molesta ¿cierto ve~?―hablo la menor

―_Scusa_ estaba escuchando música, ¿que me decías? ―apago su reproductor.

―que vendrán mis amigos a la tarde ¿te molesta?

Soltó un pesado suspiro―Felicia esta casa es tanto tuya como mía, si quieres invitar a "gente decente" ―hizo comilla con las manos―invítalos, pero que la casa quede limpia y no en las condiciones de la vez pasada. ―y volvió a su libro.

― ¡_Grazie_ Lovi!, por cierto la comida esta lista vee~―anuncio.

Marco en la pagina que quedo y se encamino al comedor, mientras Felicia servía el almuerzo Lovina ponía los cubiertos y servía vino en ambas copas, después de que estuvo todo listo comenzaron a comer mientras una conversación trivial se formaba, rieron ante las anécdotas que recordaban escasamente y terminando la mayor lavo los trastes sucios. Llegada las 6 de la tarde en la cual la italiana mayor estaba tomando una siesta en el sillón despertó alterada por el estruendoso el timbre.

― ¡YA VOY PAREN DE TOCAR EL PUTO TIMBRE _MERDA_! ―iba a castrar a ese maldito trió de imbéciles, llegando a la entrada abrió la puerta encolerizada― ¡NO PUEDEN TOCAR COMO LA GENTE MALDITOS ENFERMOS! ―ataco furiosa ¿Qué peor que te despierten y para colmo de esa forma?

―lo sentimos _mon amour_―se disculpó un francés de cabellos rubios atado en una coleta de ojos azules con una sonrisa lasciva, a su derecha estaba el prusiano peliplata de ojos rojos con su maldita sonrisa egocéntrica y a su izquierda el idiota español de pelo castaño oscuro de ojos verdes y claro su infaltable sonrisa de idiota que demuestra su bajísimo IQ.

―claro~ te disculpas después de haberme despertado―sarcasmo a su máximo esplendor―malditos_ stupidos,_ entren rápido que hace frío.

Se alejo dejando la puerta abierta para que entraran las visitas (no deseadas de parte de ella) y se posiciono de nuevo en el largo sillón a recobrar su lectura.

―_!Sorella, i tuoi amici sono arrivati! (Hermana, tus amigos ya llegaron)_―grito la mayor.

―_¿Cosí presto? (Tan pronto)_―bajo rápidamente las escaleras―_Ciao~ ¿come stai?_ ―saludo efusivamente mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a los recién llegados.

―estamos bien Feli-chan―apretó mas el abrazo él español― ¿y tu como estas?

―yo estoy bien Antonio-niichan.

― ¡Ore-sama trajo la alegría a esta awesome fiesta! ―Grito el albino que tenia un pollito en la cabeza―¡traje las infaltables cervezas!

―idiota dame 3 latas para llevármelas a mi _stanza_―ordeno mientras estiraba la mano.

―esas no son maneras de tratar al grandioso Gilbert―reprocho― ¡pídemelas tratándome de grandioso ore-sama!

―Ándate a la _merda_ si crees que al menos te tratare de Gilbert―ataco ¿Cómo es posible que Felicia se junte con estos idiotas?...claro ella también lo era.

―entonces no ahí cerveza para ti―se burlaba descaradamente

―entonces te hecho a patadas de MI CASA y te olvidas de aparecerte de nuevo por acá―miro triunfante.

―eres una gruñona y te las doy solo porque le causaste lastima al grandioso Gilbert. ―sonrió mientras le daba las latas.

―si claro como tu digas―rodo los ojos

―_mon amour_ Lovina, ¿te molestaría que viniera otra persona? ―pregunto el francés―esta de vacaciones y no conoce a nadie por acá.

―¿es otro _imbecile_ pervertido como tu Francis? ―enmarco una ceja

―me ofendes _ma cherè_―fingió indignación―pero es un tipo tranquilo, así que no te preocupes

―Lovi~ porque no compartes con nosotros como buenos amigos que somos―sonrió Antonio

―sencillo―frunció el ceño―nosotros no somos amigos.―no avía necesidad de poseer una inteligencia superior para darse cuenta de que a la muchacha no le agradaban las amistades de su hermana, pero lo respetaba.

―eres cruel~―lloriqueo el hispano

―esa es la idea, _stupido_―y sin más subió a su habitación

―nunca podre agradarle a tu hermana Feli―menciono triste Antonio―yo quiero que las cosas funcionen pero ella ni siquiera muestra un poquitito de interés en mi.

―no te deprimas Toñito―le acaricio la espalda―ella es así, incluso conmigo es así la mayoría del tiempo, aun no veo que con alguien sea demostrativa―y con sus propias palabras termino desanimada

― ¡ya basta de tristezas y tomemos hasta reventarnos mira que mañana llegara mi hermano y empezara a joderle la vida a ore-sama con sus ordenes! ―grito

―entonces salud―levanto su lata Francis y los demás las chocaron

Mientras en la habitación de la mayor ella compartía una lata sola, extrañaba Inglaterra vivió allí desde los 9 años y extrañaba tanto a sus dos únicos mejores amigos, habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que los hizo inseparables pero como todo en la vida ellos tenían que seguir sus caminos y cada uno se fue por su rumbo, prometieron y re-contra juraron que se reunirían algún día y aun nada después de casi 2 años ni siquiera una mísera llamada, eso la deprimía.

Tomo su collar en forma de púa de guitarra con el diseño de la bandera de Reino Unido entre sus dedos y lo acaricio

―te extraño idiota―formo una triste sonrisa

Pasadas 2 horas un grito de Felicia asusto a Lovina que estaba concentradísima en su libro.

―_sorella_ ya llego el chico del que hablo Francis y parece muy simpático―aviso la menor al entrar a su pieza―ven a conocerlo

― ¿así como estoy? ―se había puesto su pijama que consistía en un shorts negro y una polera sin mangas roja

―no te preocupes por eso y baja―y salió rápidamente de la morada de su hermana

―tonta _sorella_―mascullo mientras se ponía unas pantuflas negras

Bajo lentamente mientras un largo bostezo se le escapaba de los labios

―_mon petit_ Lovina él es-

* * *

><p>Esta es solo la introduccion :D yo me considero igual que Lovina, doy como ese aire ... "pesado" por decirlo asi, son pocas las personas que considero amigas pero vean uds como las valoro, las amo mas que a mi vida &amp; conmigo la cosa es bien sencilla si me tienes de amiga me tienes para siempre, si me tienes de enemiga te ganaste a la peor xDD, ¿lo mas ironico de esto? yo nunca hago nada porque mi alrededor poco me importa, es la gente que me juzga altiro y no se dan el tiempo de conoserla a uno, pero esa gente poco me importa, yo soy ligth amorsh &amp; paz al mundo ^^ me va y me viene lo que la gente piense o hable de mi, pero eso si, me buscas me encuentras asi de simple ^^.<p>

Lo de recien fue para que sen una idea de como sera Lovi-Chan~~ ^3^ y los amigos creo que ya se dieron una idea de quien es el 1° ^^! el segundo ocupe "ese" personaje porque calzaba con las personalidad, se que sera rara la amistad que forme pero si la ven de otro punto de vista veran que es bastante bonita y muy durarera :D!


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^

**~_Advertencia: _**Ninguna... Creo, una Lovi~ Maletera(?)

**~Parejas:** AntonioxLovina / ArthurxAlfred / LudwigxFelicia / Leve FrancisxMatthew & GilbertxRoderich

**~Nota:** Conti :D fue un show maomeno (?) subir esta cosa ¬¬! soy nueva en esto y no tenia ni la menor idea como subir una conti XD dasdhkasdjhasd Gracias a mi inmensa curiosidad me puse a curioserar por aqui por alla & lo logre! ¡YO SOLITA! ^^ aparicion del primer amigo & mencion del segundo (se daran cuenta altiro quien es ;D) por cada capitulo que aparescan los amigos ire poniendo la explicacion del porque elegi a ese personaje ¿OKA?

* * *

><p><em>―mon petit Lovina él es-<em>

―¿Arthur?―articulo con los ojos abiertos la mayor

― ¿Lovina?―hablo el joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y unas simpáticas cejas― ¿eres tú?

El rostro se le ilumino y una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios―¡CEJAS!―grito alegre y corrió hacia él sorprendiendo a todos

―¡TOMATA!―grito igual de emocionado

Al llegar a su lado se abalanzo contra el joven en un caluroso abrazo y él lo correspondió gustoso mientras la giraba.

―cejitas ¿porque te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra? ―pregunto en un tono burlón aun colgada de Arthur

―porque se me perdió mi celular―contestó con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad

― _¡O MIO DIO! _¿Al señor perfección? ¿Como es eso posible?―rio burlona

― ¡oye! después de todo soy un humano―deshizo el abrazo

― ¿porque no pensabas así cuando estábamos en el instituto?―rodo los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios

―porque…no lo se―ambos rieron―y tu estas igual como cuando te conocí, ósea en pijama

―¡Es verdad! Me conociste en pijamas―rieron ahora muy fuerte

―¿ya se conocían de antes?―sonó la voz de Antonio que se mantenía en silencio al igual que los demás observando tan extraña escena (Lovina siendo afectuosa con alguien) pero su voz se notaba molesta, él llevaba casi 2 años intentando aunque sea una sonrisa pero nada y llega este…"tipo" y ella se le abalanza encima en un abrazo y para rematarla no paran de reírse ¿acaso se conocen de toda la vida que su saludo fue tan amoroso? aunque la sonrisa de Lovi es hermosísima le gustaría que se riera así con él aunque sea una vez.

―así es―acertó―nos conocimos a los 9 años y luego en el instituto de Inglaterra―paso su brazo por los hombros de la italiana mayor, acción que no paso desapercibida por el español, ¡maldición! en verdad se conocían de toda la vida.

― ¡_sorella_ estas muy feliz!―exclamo impresionada la menor―me alegra que estés así

―este es el único que me pone de buen humor―hablo mientras afirmaba la mano del ingles y ha Antonio le urgieron las ganas de romperle la cara al tipo ese por el hecho de que Lovi le tenga tanto aprecio

―¿y que has hecho estos 2 años sin mi honrosa presencia?―se burlaba Arthur

―no mucho te diré, trabajar, estudiar, leer, comer lo común―menciono natural― ¿y tu que has hecho sin mis influencias negativas?―rodo los ojos al recordar la vez que le dijeron que era una mala influencia para el ingles.

―jajaja he hecho lo mismo que tu tomata―rio

―¡¿tomata?―preguntaron todos

―¡sip! Esta loca de acá es la famosa y peligrosa, cabe decir, tomata―zamarreo sutilmente a Lovina

― ¿peligrosa? ―pregunto incrédulo Gilbert― ¿Lovina peligrosa? ―no lo creía, hasta lo que ve ella se ve como una persona calmada, no te metes con ella y ella no se mete contigo, su alrededor poco le importa.

―aunque no lo creas, esta tomata es de armas tomar―delataba burlón

―cejas porque les mientes―finge pena―yo no soy peligrosa, en cambio tu…―lo miro retadoramente

―tomata ¿quien fue la que les partió la cara a las matonas del instituto con su manopla?―

―si pero-

―¿y quien le quebró el brazo a la capitana de voleibol?

―¿Cejas te puedes callar? ― pidió sonriendo pero con un aura negra rodeándola―además yo no ando hablando como tú dejaste fracturados al grupo entero de hockey

―pero eso fue-

―o cuando golpeaste hasta al cansancio al tipo mutante del taller de lucha

―tomata mejor callémonos, que no nos conviene sacar los trapitos al sol*― sugirió nervioso

―nos falta el patatas para que nos controle― su mirada se volvió triste

―es cierto ese_ idiot_ nos calmaba

―entonces se conocen de siempre―comento Francis.

―¿eres sordo o que? ―respondieron al unisonó el ingles con la italiana

―Acabamos de decir que nos conocemos desde los 9 años y me fui de Inglaterra a los 20 años―expuso antipática Lovina―cejas, ¿como los conoces a ellos?

―solo conozco a Francis por mi familia y era él o nada―menciono normal subiendo los hombros

―_mon amour_ eso no se le dice a tu amigo―se defendió un poco triste

―ese es el problema, no somos amigos, somos conocidos―manifestó con la mirada fría―en fin, tomata ¿vamos a tu pieza para que me cuentes de lo que has hecho este tiempo? Y mira―mostro la bolsa que traía en la mano―traje cervezas―su expresión cambio drásticamente a uno alegre

―me suena tomata―balbuceo Francis olvidando el comentario anterior del ingles―_mon petit_ Lovi ¿conoces a una _François?_ Estudio en el mismo instituto Ingles que ustedes.

Ante la pregunta Arthur se tensiono y Lovina frunció el ceño al máximo mirando con furia al francés ¿acaso hizo una mala pregunta? (No~ como se te ocurre)

― ¿Conoces a esa _cagne_? ―ataco con otra pregunta notablemente enfurecida

―Eehh… si, es mi prima―confesó nervioso

―sì, la conozco―hablo con un aire de superioridad―le fracture la nariz y le quebré un brazo en el ultimo año, ¿no me digas que corrió llorando a contarte?―esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa la italiana

―bueno~…se podría decir que si, había nombrado a una tal tomata―contesto desviando la mirada

―pues si, soy yo―se cruzo de brazo

―...―todos se mantenian en un sepulcral silencio ¿escucharon bien? ¿Lovina golpeando a alguien al grado de fracturarla?

―jajaja―rio él ingles rompiendo el ambiente tenso―tienes fama internacional tomata―a lo que ella solo subió los hombros

― ¿así que la _cagne francese_ es tu prima? ―sonrió irónicamente―Mándale saludos de mi parte―sin más subieron las escaleras

―Mi _sorella_ era otra en Inglaterra―afirmo temerosa Felicia―si me lo contaran nunca lo creería vee~.

―este mundo esta lleno de sorpresas Ita-chan―señalo el ibérico

―¿sabes porque Lovina le hizo eso a tu prima?―Cuestiono Gilbert

―creo que jugó con los sentimientos y engaño a un amigo de ella―abrió los ojos―y creo que ese amigo era Arthur―concluyó

―Conozco a mi hermana y cuando te metes con sus seres amados es capas de todo por defenderlos―comento Felicia

―Toño―llamo el prusiano―¿Toño?―seguía en trance―¡TOÑO!―grito en su oído

― ¡AAH!―salto asustado Antonio―¡¿porque me gritas? ¡No soy sordo!

― estabas en un maldito trance y no escuchabas al grandioso yo

―lo siento Gilbo, ¿que querías decirme?

―ya se me olvido―rio burlesco―¿Qué piensas de la otra cara de Lovina?

―no lo se― confesó mirando un punto inexistente en el suelo―era peligrosa allá en Inglaterra, pero por lo que veo ya se ha calmado y me desagrado su "amigo" ―frunciendo el ceño

―¿Antonio-niichan, estas celoso?―pregunto ingenua Felicia

―siendo honesto si ―bajo los hombros―llevo intentando 2 años llamar su atención pero nada, luego llega él y ella lo abraza se ríen juntos y todo eso me pone triste.

―Pero Toñito, ¿como soy yo contigo? Mejor dicho ¿con todos ustedes?―menciono en un tono maternal Feli

―nos abrazas muy fuerte y siempre sonríes cuando estas con nosotros ―hablo sabiamente Gilbert

―¿lo vez? Ellos dos han sido amigos casi toda su vida y es normal que mi sorella reaccione así después de mucho tiempo sin verse ―animo la menor

―creo que tienes razón―se subió al sillón―aun así no me rendiré, ¡conseguiré su amor!―grito con el puño en alto

―jajaja―rieron todos volviendo al ambiente alegre y armonioso, sin contar alcohólico.

Mientras arriba en la habitación de la mayor se veía a los dos conversando muy agradablemente, reían mucho y brindaban a cada rato por el encuentro casual.

―te tengo que decir algo importante Lovina―llamo la atención de la chica, asustándola un poco por el tono de voz del joven y mas encima porque la había llamado Lovina y no tomata.

-¿dime que sucede Arthur?― inquirió temerosa.

―e-es un p-poco vergonzoso―se ruborizo ferozmente

―cejas no empieces y dime que es lo que me tienes que contar―hablo mas tranquila

―pero júrame que no le contaras a nadie―cerro los ojos y su sonrojo iba en aumento

―Yo Tomata Vargas juro mantener la Fucking boca cerrada**―juro mientras levantaba la mano

―muy bien―inspiro profundamente―y-yo s-soy-

―¿eres gay acaso que te cuesta decirlo tanto?―pregunto chistosa a lo que el otro solo asentía―un momento yo estaba molestando, ¿eres gay?

―si tomata soy gay―contesto ya mas tranquilo

―jajajaja―carcajeó tan fuerte que de seguro retumba en toda la casa―ya decía yo, tenias ese algo que me asía suponerlo, pero no me importa cejas, te quiero seas o no seas gay―y lo abrazo muy fuerte

―¿ya estas entonada*** cierto?―la observo burlón

―¡OYE! Me ofendes, que sea cariñosa contigo no significa que este borracha―hizo un pequeño puchero

―si, si claro―acariciaba el cabello de su amiga mientras rodaba los ojos

―¿todavía lo tienes?―interrogó sorprendida tomando la muñeca del ingles

―¿aah?―desvió su vista a su muñeca―pero claro que aun lo tengo―se saco la pulsera con el diseño de la bandera alemana―recuerda que cuando nos juntemos los 3 tenemos que hacer de nuevo un intercambio.

―pero claro que no se me ha olvidado, mira―llevo sus manos a su cuello y mostro el collar

―verdad que tu te quedaste con el mio―chillo feliz Arthur―si no se me hubiera perdido el celular abría programado una junta hace bastante rato―menciono triste

―¡pero no te deprimas cejas!― exclamo―el destino nos juntara, yo lo se.

―ojala así suceda―surco una débil sonrisa

―¿salgamos a comprar más cervezas?―pregunto de imprevisto la chica

―claro, pero cámbiate ropa―mando el mayor

―si jefe―negó con la cabeza divertida

Busco en su armario una tenida casual optando por unos jeans blanco desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero, se puso sus convers tradicionales y listo.

―¿porque mierda no eras así de rápida cuando salíamos antes?―rodo los ojos

―que se yo―alzo los hombros distraída, abrió un cajón y se guardo su inseparable manopla

―¿no la dejas para nada cierto?

―¿y como tu todavía tienes navaja?

―pero la navaja tiene más utilidades, en cambio si llevas una manopla es porque tendrás una pelea.

―la llevo solo por si acaso, puede pasar cualquier cosa y prefiero estar preparada

Sin más salieron y al bajar vieron una escena un tanto peculiar, Francis arriba de su amado sillón el cual usaba para la siesta montando un stripper, una rosa tapaba su hombría y Antonio se le iba a unir, solo se sacaba los bóxer y listo, mientras que su hermana y Gilbert gritaban como locos. A los dos recién llegados se le subieron los colores a la cara y un grito de la joven paro-por momentos- el show.

―¡QUE MIERDA SE HAN CREIDOS PAR DE PERVERTIDOS, DE HACER SEMEJANTE IMBECILIDAD Y MAS ENCIMA EN MI CASA!― protesto roja de ira y vergüenza

Las risas cesaron unos momentos y se vio a Francis susurrándole algo al español mientras este se le iluminaba la cara y su mirada libidinosa se posaba en Lovina, de un salto quedo enfrente de la joven sin quitar la sonrisa que en estos momentos era una picara, la miro de pies a cabeza sin decoro y le tomo la mano.

―Venga Lovi no seas aguafiestas y únetenos―la jalo hacia su pecho y la abrazo de la cintura.

―¡QUE TE HAS CREIDO ESPAÑOL DE MIERDA!―reclamo enrojeciéndose de forma olímpica mientras asía lo imposible para librarse de los brazos españoles―¡JURO QUE SI NO ME BAJAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TE PARTO LA CARA!

― EEHH… Antonio yo que tu le hago caso―expreso temeroso Arthur sabiendo que si no hacia lo que la joven decía de verdad le partirá la cara.

―¡tu no te metas y déjame disfrutar de mi Lovi~!―apretujo a la muchacha mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de ella

―Tú lo pediste maldito depravado―libero un brazo y le dio un golpe se lleno en la mejilla al hispano dejándolo K.O

―¡TOÑO!―gritaron los demás acercándose rápidamente donde su inconsciente amigo mientras Arthur susurraba un silencioso "te lo dije".

―que agradezca que no le pegue tan fuerte―se arreglo la chaqueta con la vista cerrada―arrójenle agua para que reaccione y después hielo para que no se le hinche tanto la cara―ordeno de lo mas normal, no demostrando su procupacion ¿Tan fuerte lo golpeó como para dejarlo asi?―cejas ¿no vamos?

―claro.

Saliendo el par Gilbert y Francis iban por una cubeta con agua mientras Felicia echaba hielo en un calcetín que pillo por ahí, llegaron con un balde de agua y se lo tiraron todo en la cara asiendo que Antonio reaccionara

―¿Antonio-niichan estas bien?―pregunto la menor colocando la improvisada bolsa de hielo con un tono preocupado

―¿Qué me paso?

―hiciste enojar a Lovina y ella te dejo K.O de un puñetazo― manifiesto normal Gilbert.

―Woow Lovina golpea bastante fuerte―acertó el español con la mejilla inflamada

―bueno, ahora le creo a Arthur con lo dijo de Lovina―se integro Francis.

Afuera en la calle caminaban los amigos, se podía apreciar como él la reprendía y ella hacia caso omiso―o al menos eso intentaba―de que lo que hizo estaba mal y que tiene que devolverse a disculparse

―ceja porque me tengo que disculpar si fue él quien se quiso propasar conmigo―se defendió Lovina

―¿ustedes dos no son novios?― cuestiono incrédulo

―¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es solo un estúpido amigo de Felicia―ataco avergonzada―¿Por qué supones eso?

―a bueno, es que cuando nos abrazamos este tipo casi me mato con la mirada y juraría que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a golpearme― declaro Arthur―entonces supuse que era tu novio

―bueno supones mal―desvió la mirada sonrojada

―y entonces ¿porque te sonrojas tanto tomata?― indago malicioso

―cejas no empieces―finalizo el tema

Llegaron a la licorería de la esquina, compraron 4 displays de cervezas y se fueron siguiendo con el mismo reproche: Lovina debía disculparse. Llegando a la casa estaban todos rodeando el sillón en el cual estaba recostado Antonio

―muy bien tomata dilo―ordeno Arthur

―esta bien maldito pepe grillo―sonrió ligeramente por el apodo―Antonio―nombro sonrojada

―¿Dime Lovi?―pregunto aun con la bolsa de hielo-improvisada-

Respiro hondo mientras intentaba relajar un poco el cuerpo―_Scusa_, no fue mi intención golpearte tan fuerte como para dejarte inconsciente―se disculpo con algo de burla

―no te preocupes Lovi~―canturreo feliz―yo también lo lamento por haber sido tan imprudente―se levanto quedando frente a la chica, ¿cabe mencionar que aun anda en bóxers?

―¿paz?―estiro la mano la chica

―claro~―y cerro el trato con un cariñoso abrazo

―¿idiota me puedes soltar?―intento por todos los medios no exasperarse

―o perdón―deshizo el abrazo―¡mierda aun ando en bóxer!―exclamo sonrojándose notablemente

―Cálmate y deja de grita―reclamo la italiana―no tienes nada que no halla visto―indica normal

―Eehh~ si, si claro, chicos ¿donde esta mi ropa? ―consulta nervioso y aun sonrojado

―jajaja la escondimos―rio Felicia―fue idea de Francis

―¡QUE! ―grito el hispano―¡Francis donde mierda escondiste mi ropa!―lanzo enojado

―_Oh mon amour_~ no te enojes con hermano mayor además, así te ves mejor―sonrió pervertidamente

―Francis quiero mi ropa ahora―su voz se notaba bastante enojada contando su ceño fruncido

―ya, ya calma esta debajo del sillón

Miro al francés enojado mientras se agachaba para sacar su ropa, acción que no paso desapercibida por la mayor de las hermanas y por Francis que prestaban atención al buen trasero que tenía Antonio, grande, bien formado y a la vista firme, tres componentes letales.

―tomata ¿porque no compartimos con los amigos de y_our sister_? ―pregunto casual sacando del trance a Lovi

―¿aah, que dijiste?―articulo confundida

Rio internamente por la acción de su amiga―¿Qué si compartimos un rato con los amigos de tu hermana?

¡OH OH! Mala idea, pero no quería sonar amargada con la petición de su querido amigo, suspiro profundamente y asintió levemente con la cabeza

―¿les molesta que nos unamos?―consulto aburrida Lovina

―¡NO~! Claro que no―pronuncio (Grito) el español

Rodearon la mesita de centro y empezaron a conversar normalmente, todo transcurría con total normalidad, incluso rieron ante las anécdotas de todos, pero después llego el silencio estaban aburridos y no se les ocurría nada, hasta que el galo salió con su "súper idea"

―me aburro~... ¿juguemos a la botella?―propuso Francis

―ese juego es para niños de 15 años― se opuso Gilbert

―¿acaso tienes miedo que tus besos no agraden? ―reto el francés

―¡MUY BIEN! Todos rodeen la mesa y crucen los dedos para que el asombroso Gilbert pueda deleitarlos con sus besos― bramo el prusiano

El par de amigos se miraron entre si y subieron los hombros, jugarían solo de aburridos, se acomodaron en el suelo y él paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y esta recargaba la cabeza en el pecho de Arthur , mientras Gilbert buscaba entre las bolsas de basura la botella de tequila que avía botado, Francis y Felicia reían y Antonio cruzaba los dedos para que su amada Lovi le diera aunque sea un besito pequeñito, se sonrojo tiernamente y la italiana mayor no paso desapercibida esta acción, después del incidente noto que el idiota tenia un buen (y Sexi~~) cuerpo y firme trasero, y que este sonrojado lo hace ver tierno―abrió los ojos sorprendida de sus pensamientos―

―¿me das una cerveza? ―pidió Arthur

―a mi igual _sorella_―pronuncio la italiana mayor para sacar esos pensamientos

Felicia tomo el display que estaba a su lado y le dio una a cada uno.

―no hagas show cejas―menciono casi en murmullo

Volteo a verla y ella lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, bufo hastiado―lo intentare

Negó rodando los ojos, no había caso con este borracho, pero así era el y si no pudo cambiarlo a los 16 años menos lo haría ahora, por como va Arthur se convertirá en un alcohólico anónimo―rio despacito―que gracioso seria ver al cejas en esas juntas de rehabilitaciones dando sus testimonios.

―¿de que te ríes Lovi~?―pregunto Antonio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―¿AH?―pestañeo varias veces―de nada que te pueda importar―se sonrojo levemente

El hispano rio suave al ver la sonrisa de su Lovi, le quedaba tan bien sonreír que debería hacerlo mas seguido y no estar tan falta de expresiones, sus labios eran tan finos que rogaba a Dios para que le haga ese favorcito pequeñito, pide aunque sea un besito.

―¡LA ENCONTRE!―grito Gilbert mientras se posiciona al lado de Francis

―será besito de 10 segundos, beso de 15 segundos y beso francés de 30 ¿esta bien? ―expuso el galo.

Sin ningún reclamo y todos aceptando los términos, Francis hizo girar la botella

―¡JA! Me ha salido Gilbert―sonrió lujuriosamente

Se acercaron lentamente mientras el francés tomaba delicadamente el rostro del prusiano y posaba sus labios en los de él, fue solo un toque que no paso a mayor, lastima para Francis.

―¿quien será el afortunado?―pregunto mientras gira la botella

―¡YO SALI!―emito feliz Felicia

Gilbert sonrió egocéntricamente y apoyo las manos en la mesa mientras Felicia hacia lo mismo, tocaron sus labios y daban movimientos suaves, Lovina miraba con rabia al idiota ese

―¡ya pasaron los 15 segundos! ― gruño la hermana mayor deteniendo el beso

―bueno, ahora es mi turno―dijo inocentemente, aunque de inocencia ya poco le queda―¡salió el amigo de mi _sorella!_

Lovi se acerco al oído del ingles y le susurro―te propasas te golpeare cejas

Arthur rio por lo bajo, la tomata seguía siendo sobreprotectora aunque lo negara, Felicia gateo por la mesa quedando frente al ingles, tomo el mentón del chico y primero lo beso dulcemente pasando inmediatamente a uno salvaje, Arthur no perdió tiempo y tomo la cintura de la menor haciéndola caer encima de él, pero eso no significa que el beso paro, Lovina los iba a parar pero noto que el cejas estaba contando con los dedos, surco una débil sonrisa, no se esta propasando con ella ¡ELLA SE PROPASA CON ÉL!, terminado los 30 segundo Arthur se separo lentamente con una sonrisa seductora.

Carraspeo la garganta―bien creo que es mi turno

Giro la botella saliendo con Francis, quedo sorprendido unos segundos pero eso no lo detuvo de apoyarse en la mesa inclinándose frente al francés, toco sus labios delicadamente y contaba sigilosamente con los dedos, terminando bruscamente el corto beso dejando a Francis con gusto poco, pero eso no lo deprimía pues ahora le tocaba a él.

―¿Quién será el afortunado de recibir mi _amour francés_? ―indago dando una mirada lasciva a todos, a ellos solo le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, pobre de aquel que le toque.

Pobre Lovina, quedo en absoluto shock ¿tan mala suerte tenia? Antonio miro a Francis y le envío una mirada enojada dando a entender algo, ¡te pasas te golpeo! ese Toño, es tan celosin~ una total lindura, se apoyo en la mesa y se acerco a la italiana del riso, dio un beso normal con leves movimientos enfrente del español, que estaba bastante molesto ¡No~~, tenia que besarla y mas encima en su cara! Terminando el beso, Lovina se limpio disimuladamente los labios y respiro hondo

―¡gírale tomata!―ánimo él inglés bastante entonado, sacando sonrisas leves de los demás

―_per favore_ que no sea con el francés―susurro para ella

* * *

><p>Ya salio mi 1° amigo (L) le di el personaje de Arthur porque le queda a las mil maravillas :D! nos conocimos en arica a los 9 años y somos amigos hasta ahora, el encuentro fue exactamente igual (solo que en vez de la casa de mi "hermana" era de mi prima aqui en Antofa xD) su primera impresion es "el mino elegante &amp; refinado" que te da altiro la idea "este mino es gay" :D! es un alcoholico anonimo el imbecilo y se pega el show maomeno. tiene su lado oscuro al igual qu el mio (es cinico, sarcastico, apatico &amp; tiene una mente para planear pelear y movimientos que te sorprende, igual a mi amado Ingles) aunque no lo crean las peleas que se mencionan son reales ^^U! Fui mala lose u_u! pero el fin justifica los medios xD (suelo ser bastante sarcastica y malintencionada cuando me lo propongo D: ) pero ahora mas grandecitos nos calmamos pero seguimos teniendo esa reputacion. El y mi otro amigo son los unicos que pueden hacer que cambie mi expresion a una de total alegria &amp; se que Lovi con sus amigos es asi ¡YO LO SE! ademas se conocen de casi siempre &amp; su reencuentro tenia que ser cariñoso :D! ¡SI O SI!<p>

Loquillos mios de mi :3 por si estan leyendo esto (lo cual creo que si porque los obligare para que despues nos riamos un ratiño pequeñiño xD) les diren quenes son:

-Tomata: Negra

-Cejas: Chato ( el de verdad es gay, asi que no me lo miren ¬¬ )

-?.?.?: Cucco

* Los Trapitos Al Sol: por si no lo sabian es cuando empiezan a soltar los secretos o anecdotas que quedan "entre amigos", a los demas.

** ese juramento es nuestro ^^, obviamente modifique el nombre: Yo "La Negra Rain" juro mantener la Fucking boca cerrada xD

***Entonada: es el primer paso al borrachamiento xD es cuando te comienzas a marear y estas mas feliz y cariñosa con los demas ^_^

Me han recomendado poner esto ^^U...

_¿Un Review *-*?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^**

**~_Advertencia: _**Ninguna Creo, Borrachos(?), Cortadas pero nada grave, Mencion del Ex de Lovi (?)

**~Parejas:** AntonioxLovina / ArthurxAlfred / LudwigxFelicia / Leve FrancisxMatthew & GilbertxRoderich

**~Nota: **Conti Chonti xD sdkljasdjas! les traigo la 3° parte de este fic ficsoso xDD Fusososo~ lean y disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>―per favore que no sea con el francés―susurro para ella<em>

¿Se puede ser más feliz que ahora? Dios debe quererlo mucho, pues le cumplió su humilde deseo, besar a la italiana mayor y para mejorar el momento ella lo tiene que besar a él ¡GRACIAS DIOS! Lovina tenia el ceño fruncido levemente, inhalo hondo y se giro para quedar viendo al español, se sonrojo notablemente y poso sus manos en las mejillas de él, se acerco lentamente y tímidamente lo beso, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Antonio logrando así profundizar el beso, este no perdió tiempo y cerro en un abrazo la cintura de la joven acercándola mas a su cuerpo, ¡LA BOCA DE LOVI ES EL CIELO! Se devoraban en aquel beso y no pensaban en nada, el tiempo―que según ellos―pasaba lentísimo, la italiana se sentó en las piernas del español poniendo sus piernas en los costados de él, Antonio se recargo en los pies del sillón mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella, Lovina intentaba contar con los dedos pero tenia la mente tan ida que empezó como 4 veces, ¡BASTARDO ESPAÑOL, BESA TAN REJODIDAMENTE DELICIOSO! Se quedaría besando al idiota toda la vida pero sus pulmones exigían aire, ¡Maldición, se que puedo durar un poquito mas! Mordió delicadamente el labio inferior dando así fin al beso, se separaron lentamente mientras jadeaban ambos sonrosados, se miraron unos momentos y juntaron sus frentes

―se estuvieron besando como ¡hip! ¡5 MILLONES DE HORAS!―reclamo Arthur despertando a los otros dos

―momento ¿cuanto tiempo nos hemos estado besando? Y ¿Cuánto a tomado el cejas?―pregunto histérica y rojísima la chica del rizo

―pues… se llevan besando como 25 minutos mas o menos―menciono normal Francis―y Arthur lleva como casi 10 latas de cervezas

―¿Cuántas?―grito olvidando que aun sigue sentada en las piernas del español afirmando su cuello

―si como 10 latas―aclaro―las otras latas se las tomo Gilbert

― !Tomata, vamos por mas cervezas!―exigió el ingles―!QUIERO OLVIDAR A ESA BITCH QUE ME HIZO SUFRIR TANTO―sin mas que decir se largo a llorar

―¡no maldición! ¡CEJAS TE DIJE QUE NO TOMARAS TANTO!―de un salto se aferro a su amigo

―¡TOMATA~ TU SABIAS QUE YO LA AMABA~! ¿PORQUE ME HIZO ESO?―estrangulaba en un asfixiante abrazo a la pobre italiana

―cejitas―le acaricia el cabello―ya basta de llorar por esa _cagne di merda _no lo vale―busca con la mirada molestia de parte de Francis pero nada, menos mal―y su historia termino hace bastante rato―le hablaba en un tono maternal

―¿Cómo pudiste ¡hip! Olvidar tú al turco ese?―preguntó de repente

―¿aun te acuerdas de ese _imbecile_?

―solo dime como lo olvidaste, ¿Qué no te acuerdas que eras tu la que nos dijo que lo amabas?―dicho esto la joven del rizo se sonrojo levemente, mientras Antonio ponía atención a la conversación que se había formado

―pues~―suspiro―solo seguí con mi vida―no le agradaba hablar de ese episodio de su vida, la apenaba un poco―no servia de nada lamentarme y solo continue.

―¿así de simple?―exclamo gracioso sacándole una sonrisa a la chica

―así de simple, ahora vamos a mi cuarto

Tomo de la cintura al británico e intentaba ayudarlo a que se colocara de pie, lo cual le era imposible ¡DIOS! No creo que cueste tanto ¿o si? No importa.

―cejas ayúdame a ponerte de pie~―se quejaba la italiana

―yo te ayudo _mon amour~_―se ofreció el franco.

―!NO!― chilló

Tarde, antes de siquiera posar sus manos en Arthur este se puso a gritar, insultar, lanzar patadas obviamente atinando pocas veces (ninguna).

―¡QUÍTENME A ESTE PERVERTIDO DE ENCIMA~! ¡HIP!―gritaba haciendo pensar a cualquiera que lo están matando

―Francis anda a ayudar a tu amigo ególatra―ordeno cejuda

―¿Por qué _mon petit Arthur_ se puso así?―consulto el francés

―porque no le gusta que los hombres se le acerquen cuando esta en este estado―hace mención a lo ebrio que se encuentra su amigo―en fin, vete

Cuando por fin Arthur se apiado de la italiana, de la poca fuerza que posee y la mínima, casi inexistente paciencia que no tiene, se pudo mantener de pie sin contar que se tambaleaba, pudiendo así subir apenas las escaleras ¡maldito cejas de _merda_, si al menos dejaras que otros idiotas me ayudaran a subirte no habría tanto problema! Agradece que te tenga aprecio. Llegando por fin a su dulce habitación lanzo al inglés a la cama, le quito los zapatos y lo abrigo un poco. Bajando al fin el escenario no era tan distinto al que se apreciaba hace momentos en su pieza (la cual quedo hecha un asco) Gilbert tirado en el suelo y Francis con Antonio intentando levantarlo para recostarlo en el sillón.

―¿Qué le paso al _stupido_?― interrogo la mayor

―se quedo dormido―contesto normal el español que recordando lo anterior se ruborizo notoriamente―ya es rutina, lo anormal seria que no pasara esto―intento sonar gracioso

Surco una sonrisa―idiotas―miro hacia todos lados―¿Dónde esta mi _sorella_?

―fue a buscar la escoba con el trapeador para limpiar el living―dijo Francis ganándose una mirada molesta de la hermana mayor

―¡pero no te alteres que nosotros la ayudaremos!―defendió en seguida Antonio

―mas les vale, yo también tengo que limpiar el desastre que dejo el _stupido_ del cejas―gruñó Lovina―¡HEY! vallan a dejarlo al cuarto de invitados―ordeno dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos―N-no es porque m-me preocupe por el bastardo, si no porque no podrán limpiar con este idiota tirado el sofá―

Intento sonar desinteresada, sin buenos resultados puesto que Antonio y Francis supieron inmediatamente que la mayor de las Vargas si se preocupa por los demás aunque no lo guste reconocerlo, esbozaron una débil sonrisa y sin repetírselo dos veces subieron a su inconsciente amigo sin contar borracho. Listo el trabajo de acostar a Gilbert el español se arremango los pantalones, acción imitada por el francés y empezaron a recoger las botellas y latas de alcohol, mientras que Lovina se iba a la cocina volviendo con una escoba, pala y un tomate en la boca, desapareciendo en las escaleras, el ibérico que observo la acción de su enamorada sonrió ampliamente mientras un tenue rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas ¡HABIA BESADO (APASIONADAMENTE) A LOVI~! Este definitivamente era su día más feliz. Toda esta felicidad no paso desapercibida por Francis, que rápidamente lo saco de su mundo feliz.

―¿Por qué tan feliz Toñito?

―!¿AH?¡―reacciono―pues ¿porque no podría estarlo? Bese a mi linda Lovi y lo mejor de todo es que ella empezó ¡No! Lo mejor de todo es que fue por mucho rato ¡NO~! Lo mejor, mejor fue que me correspondió y al parecer le gustó como la bese―su sonrisa irradiaba tanta felicidad que podría fácilmente alumbrar una habitación oscura

―!Y VALLA QUE LE GUSTO! Estuvieron como 20, 25 minutos devorándose―rio burlón―creo que ya es hora de pasar a otro nivel con la hermanita de Feli―lo miro pícaramente

―¿a que nivel seria ese?―preguntó un poquito nervioso

―no pienses mal Toño, represento al país del _amour _así que dale eso― manifestó sincero―ahora puedes acercarte un poco mas para que conversen, hablen se sus interés, sus disgustos y todo eso―poso su mano en su mentón dándole un aire seductor

Antonio abrió los ojos grandemente mostrando su sorpresa―¿Quién mierda eres y que le hiciste a mi amigo?

―que me gusten los placeres carnales―se le cayó la baba, solo un poco―no significa que no me guste las cosas con _amour_~

―eres todo un romanticón~―se burlo el español

―lose―afirmo

― ¡Encontré las otras escobas!―sonó la voz de la italiana menor

Siguieron con su labor, mientras tanto la italiana mayor limpiaba o al menos eso intentaba, la cama no la podía hacer porque estaba el bello durmiente cejón, no podía barrer porque el perla se podría ahogar y ahí dejaría la escoba* porque cuando despiertan a este idiota, despierta hecho un demonio malhumorado que llega a ser tan irritable como una mujer con su periodo, la única cosa que ve por ordenar son las cosas que se cayeron y la ropa que Arthur tiro al suelo (tenia su ropa ordenada en su cama y al recostar al cejas tiro de una patada la torre de ropa), se hincó y empezó a recoger las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo, recogido todo se dispuso a doblar la ropa mientras enseguida la guardaba en los muebles, no quería que el cejas le saliera de nuevo con eso de tirarle la ropa al suelo. Ordenada la cosas se encamino a la puerta, le dio el ultimo vistazo a su amigo y salió con rumbo a la cocina por otro tomate, o quizás dos.

Cuando se estaba acercando al primer escalón―¡HAA!―resonó la voz del ibérico

―¿que le habrá pasado al _stupido_ español?―se pregunto un tanto sonrojada

Bajando se encuentra con su _sorella_ y el idiota galo corriendo de un lado a otro lloriqueando de manera tan dramáticamente dramática como solo ellos saben exagerar las cosas y al bastardo español arrodillado con la cabeza gacha.

― ¿¡que _merda_ pasa aquí!―su grito los paro en seco

―Antonio-niichan se corto la mano con un vaso quebrado vee~―lloriqueaba Felicia

―¿solo eso?―intenta mantenerse calmada y no demostrar su preocupación

―¡pero es muy profunda!―chillo Francis

Se arrodillo frente al español y tomo delicadamente su mano notando como la cara de este se coloreaba incluyéndola, reviso la herida y noto como el vidrio estaba incrustado en casi toda su palma izquierda.

―¿y bien?―consulto la menor

―tiene incrustado un vidri-

― ¡¿QUE? ¡Puede perder la mano tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital rápido!―interrumpió Feli

―Voy por las llaves―estaba dispuesto a irse-

―¿Chicos?―cuestiono Antonio bastante nervioso por la reacción de sus amigos

― ¡CALMENSE _CAZZO_!―bramó Lovina― ¡ALTERADOS NO ME SIRVEN, AHORA SEAN UTILEZ PARA ALGO, FELICIA TRAEME MI BOTIQUIN QUIRURJICO Y TU FRANCES TRAEME ALCOHOL Y VENDAS QUE ESTAN EN EL BAÑO ATRÁS DEL ESPEJO!―ordeno enojada

La quedaron mirando unos momentos por lo bien que tomo la situación la italiana mayor, se tranquilizo y no entro en pánico

Los miro con el ceño muy fruncido―¿esperan una invitación acaso? ¡Apúrense _merda_!

Se alteraron y salieron corriendo, Antonio veía divertido la escena y le gustaba el carácter de su futura novia, intentaba esconder su preocupación con su carácter colérico, pero a él no lo engañaba sabia que SU Lovi se preocupaba por él y por los demás

―¿Por qué eres tan idiota?―su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

―pero si no fue mi culpa, se me quebró en las manos―fingió pena

―tonto

―Eehh~~ Lovi, con respecto a lo que paso hace un rato atrás-

―fue una penitencia, si te molesto-

―¡NO~! Lo que te quería decir es que no me molesto, sino todo lo contrario―suspiro― veras Lovina, tu me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi, me encanta tu carácter y tu forma de decir las cosas, eres bellísima y quiero conocerte mas, quiero saberlo todo de ti pero para eso me tienes que permitir acercarme a ti y claro yo también te tengo que interesar un poquitito―rió nervioso―¿tendrías una cita conmigo?―uso su arma mortal, la carita de cordero degollado

Lovina tenía el rostro encendido y su rostro de desencajo por la sorpresa ¿dijo que yo le gustaba? _Stupido_ español, por dentro un mar de emociones la invadió, el idiota era lindo… ¡AGR! Para que mentirse, Antonio era malditamente sexi~, tiene un trasero estupendo y esa sonrisa imbécil que le causa cierto cosquilleo en el estomago, pero no quería sufrir lo mismo que paso con el turco años anteriores, sinceramente tenia miedo, era una batalla interior una parte de ella le decía que aceptara la invitación con el hispano y otra parte le decía que no se arriesgara porque saldrá lastimada si se llega a enamorar de nuevo ¡maldito Antonio que la hace un mar, ¡NO! un océano de confusiones! Diré lo primero que se me venga a la mente.

―Esta bien―se sorprendió ella misma de la respuesta

―vamos Lovi será divertido… un momento ¿dijiste que si?― al parecer la sorpresa era compartida logrando que al español se le adornara el rostro con un notorio sonroso

―no lo volveré a repetir―negó rojita

―Mi Lovi~ ¡me dijiste que si! ¡QUE FELICIDAD!―se le iba a lanzar en un apretado abrazo pero la mano de ella en su cara lo detuvo

―no me abraces con ese vidrio en la mano grandísimo imbécil―tan feliz que estaba que se olvido hasta del mismo vidrio

―lo siento~―le sonrió alegre

Había algo en ese español le llamaba la atención, su físico también para que negárselo a ella misma, pero algo tiene que le hace causar ciertas mariposas en el estomago ¿su sonrisa quizás? Esa… amigable y cálida sonrisa que te puede animar en un momento de tristeza, también sus celos~―sonrió―ahora que lo piensa y recapitula el momento en que se encontró con el cejas Antonio en verdad tenia una mirada asesina contra su amigo, sentía que en cualquier momento se acercaba, los separaba de un jalón y se le lanzaba al ingles a golpearlo hasta que se canse, ¡el idiota ni siquiera la dejara tener un amigo porque lo golpearía! Momento… n-no es c-como si f-fueram-mos pareja ¡maldita mente suya que imagina cosas antes de tiempo! P-pero eso n-no significa que d-des-pues lo s-sean ¡ARG!

Agito la cabeza―basta de pensar eso Lovina―se reto a ella misma

―¿en que pensabas Lovi~?―consulto curioso

―e-en nada q-que te importe―corrió la mirada ruborizada

― ¡Lovi~~ pareces un tomatito! (mas trillado porfa~) ¡ahora el apodo de tomata te viene! Fusososo~

―dime una cosa… ¿Por qué crees tu que me decían tomata?― ¿tan idiota es?―¿y que manera de reírse es esa?

―mmm… ¿porque te gustan los tomates?―fue tanta la lógica que dejo impresionada a la italiana―y siempre me rio así Fusososo~

―así que también era por los tomates _stupidos_, si me dicen tomata porque me encantan los tomates y porque cuando me sonrojo―se apunto la cara― también me parezco a uno―se notaba molesta pero Antonio sabia que estaba avergonzada

―¿te puedo decir tomatita?―le brillaron los ojitos como a un niño pequeño frente a la juguetería

― ¡NO! Me basta y me sobra con el cejas y el patatas―exclamo un tanto melancólica

Iba a preguntar pero lo interrumpieron―¡encontré las vendas con el alcohol!―grito Francis

―¿Dónde esta-

―¡encontré tus cosas medicas!―los asusto un poco la chillona voz de la menor de las Vargas

―bien, bastardo vamos al comedor― ayudo a ponerse de pie al español y sujetaba tiernamente la mano afectada

Llegando al comedor Antonio se sentó, Francis prefirió irse a terminar de limpiar porque la sangre le da cierta fobia lo mismo que a Felicia y Lovina inspecciono la herida, la verdad era profunda de su botiquín personal saco jabón en gel, luego los guantes de látex, quitó con cuidado el vidrio obteniendo un quejido del herido, tomo un pedacito de algodón con alcohol y empezó a limpiar la herida mientras que Antonio se aguantaba el dolor, saco una crema y la unto en los bordes y en la herida, al español le dio una leve sensación de adormecimiento, mirando desorientado a la muchacha

―es anestesia en crema, así evitamos la inyección―respondió ante la mirada de él

―¿Cómo sabes todo esto?―preguntó

―soy enfermera, bueno aun estoy en la práctica pero un año más y seré una enfermera con titulo y todo―hablo orgullosa de si misma

La traicionera mente de Antonio le hizo imaginarse a la italiana con un corto vestido de enfermera, mientras le hablaba sensualmente y ponía su oído en su pecho para ver los latidos de su corazón ¡DIOS! Que sexi~~ es Lovina

La italiana se asusto al ver que el bastardo estaba ido y le sangraba la nariz―¡ANTONIO! ¡Reacciona maldición!― lo sacudió nerviosamente

―¡aaww~ Lovi eres tan sexi~~!

― ¡¿Qué?―entendió inmediatamente lo que el español estaba pensando―¡Eres un maldito pervertido!―sintió como toda su sangre se le iba a las mejillas

― ¿¡AH!―reaccionó―¡N-NO LOVI NO E-ES LO QUE ES-TAS P-PENSANDO!―se defendió nervioso porque lo avían descubierto

―si claro~―sarcasmo―bastardo pervertido―y desvió de nuevo su mirada a la herida

Antonio se sintió todo un idiota, por fin había logrado hablar con ella y en solo un segundo todo se le vino abajo, ¡maldita mente la suya!

―lo siento―miraba ensimismado un punto de la mesa

―olvídalo ¿quieres?

―pero no quiero que pienses mal de mi, no quiero que lo que me costo lograr se me valla de las manos no-

―¡Antonio basta! Esto nunca paso―interrumpió la italiana

―pero si paso y por eso-

― ¡BASTARDO!―interrumpió nuevamente la gran disculpa del español― Es un refrán _imbecile_, hagamos como que esto nunca paso ¿_capisce_?

―me gusta como hablas el italiano―olvido por completo lo anterior

―¿será porque soy italiana?―¿acepte salir con un idiota?

―a lo que yo voy es que me gusta como TÚ―enfatizo―lo pronuncias, tu voz me gusta―la contemplo seductoramente

¿Le esta coqueteando?―no me vengas con piropos gastados _per favore._―lo miro cansada

Se sorprendió―¡tú eres la elegida!―exclamo emocionado

―¿_Scusa_?―estaba confundida

―siempre que hago eso las mujeres se derriten ante mi―Lovina lo examino enmarcando una ceja―eres la primera que no cae ante mis encantos españoles―de nuevo la mira seductor

―¿uno de tus encantos españoles es la humildad cierto?―se burló

―¡Si soy humilde!―se defiende junto con tierno puchero

―Si, claro―acierta con antipatía.

Busca en el botiquín esos puntos que se pegan, cuando por fin los encuentra se los pega cuidadosamente, luego corta un gasita, la pega para que la herida no se infecte y listo.

―Listo―anuncia risueña

―aun me duele un poquitito―menciono todo tierno, haciéndole recordar a un paciente de ella.

Toma la mano y le da un besito en la palma―¿mejor?

―eeh~ s-si―se le ocurre una idea―también me duelen los labios―hace un puchero burlón

―¿con que los labios?―Antonio solo asiente fingiendo pena―entonces yo te los curo

Estaba feliz de que "su asombroso plan" funcionara se acerco todo esperanzado, la italiana imito la acción y cuando ya estuvieron cerca Lovina le plantó un tomate en la cara.

―dime una cosa ¿tan idiota me crees?

―¿Por qué dices eso Lovi?―interrogo mientras se quita los restos de tomate

―Me duelen los labios~―imito al español―a otro perro con ese hueso

―¿la cita sigue en pie?...¿cierto?―

―debería cancelar la cita por ser un pervertido―a lo que Antonio por poco se pone a llorar―pero por una razón que no tengo idea cual es―suspiro―aun sigue en pie la condenada cita.

―Lovi~―abrazo a la chica que no se alcanzo a afirmar de nada y fueron a dar al suelo

―¡BASTARDO!―la chica intentaba quitarse al mastodonte que tenia encima, sin contar que se estaba quedando sin aire y no en el buen sentido

―¿Lovi~?―canturreó sensualmente en su oído―¿me darías un adelanto a la cita?

―¿un adelanto?―la confusión estaba en todo su rostro

―si Lovi―se acercaba lentamente al rostro de la italiana―un adelanto~

Estaba en un lio, era el típico "quiero, pero no quiero" al demonio, ella también quiere un adelanto y ¿Por qué no dárselo? En un parpadeo rodeo el cuello del hispano y lo acerco quedando a solo milímetros de distancia.

―te daré en el gusto, _stupido spagnolo_―Antonio no cavia en la sorpresa ¡su Lovi lo deseaba tanto con él a ella!

―entonces no te hago esperar mas

Sin mas palabras juntaron sus labios en lo que fue un beso extraño para ambos, querían besarse tan desesperadamente pero a la vez demostrarse lo que sentían, al menos el ibérico que tenia claro lo que sentía, pero la italiana aun se encontraba confundida, ¿sentía algo por él o era solo atracción física?… No cree que sea solo física ya que Antonio ha demostrado tener buenos sentimientos hacia ella, y siempre desde que lo conoce ha querido llamar su atención pero ella aun estaba lastimada por su relación anterior como para andar fijándose en él, ahora que el tiempo ha pasado puede darle una oportunidad al español, incluso él ha sido el único que le causa ese nerviosismo y esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, con Sadiq no sentía esas mariposas en el estomago o los nervios cuando la miraba, hasta el momento solo él causa eso en ella y eso debe significar algo ¿no? Además el bastardo merece recibir el mismo cariño que da. Se levanto de apoco sin cortar el beso quedando sentada en las piernas de él―otra vez―y ahora si correspondió como se debe, intento trasmitir un poco de ese sentimiento que la atacaba pero que de alguna manera le agrada y lo consiguió.

Corto el beso de repente y la miro serio―Lovina yo enserio te amo―hizo que la chica se ruborizara―y seria capaz de todo para que me des la oportunidad de amarte como te mereces.

―b-bastardo―bajo la cabeza―y-yo la verdad aun no se lo que siento por ti, pero se que es algo bueno porque me das una cálida sensación de seguridad―se acurruco en el pecho del español―y-yo quiero saber lo que siento por ti, pero para eso me tienes que dar tiempo, no pido mu-

―te daré el tiempo que quieras Lovina―interrumpió tomando su mentón delicadamente―aclárate y cuando sepas que es lo que sientes por mi yo estaré esperando pacientemente.―le hablaba en un tono amigable regalándole una sonrisa comprensiva

―_Grazie Antonino_―le dio una débil sonrisa mezclada con un toque de culpa.

―no ahí de que, ahora que lo recuerdo―se llevo el dedo índice al mentón―la cita será el sábado en el parque del centro, a las 2 de la tarde ¿te parece?―propuso alegre

―por mi no ahí problema―se percato de que aun seguía en esa comprometedora posición y mas rápido que un rayo se puso de pie de un brinco―no fuerces la mano que la herida se puede abrir de nuevo.

―A la orden capitana―obedeció mientras se ponía de pie

Se encaminaron al living encontrándose con todo limpio y a los responsables tirados en los sillones durmiendo plácidamente y claro, sin contar incómodos. Lovina se le enterneció el corazón ver a su _sorella_ durmiendo en posición fetal en ese sillón de un cuerpo, miro el reloj impresionándose de la hora ¡las 04:00 a.m! ¡El tiempo se pasa malditamente rápido y mañana tenia que levantarse temprano _cazzo_! Tomo al estilo princesa a su consanguínea, ¡_Grazie Dio _que Felicia no pesa casi nada! Y esta sin estar consiente rodeo el cuello de la mayor.

―Antonio junta los sillones de un cuerpo y duerme hay, acomoda un poco a tu amigo francés para que no amanezca con lumbago―mando encaminándose a las escaleras

―claro Lovi~

No se le dificulto tanto subir con Felicia en brazos, llegando al cuarto de su hermana la recostó en la cama y la abrigo recordando que los otros dos no tienen nada con que abrigarse, rebusco entre los muebles de su pariente encontrando unas mantas. Bajo en silencio encontrándose con Antonio recostado en los sillones mirando el infinito techo, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta como Lovina lo miraba detenidamente, tiene bonitos rasgos el idiota concluyo. El español se dio cuenta recién de la presencia de ella cuando sintió como una manta lo abrigaba.

―¿eeh?―se sorprendió de la acción

La italiana no dijo nada, solo observaba la cara del hispano alzando una ceja, se acerco al francés imitando la acción de abrigarlo, Francis se removió un poco y siguió en su dulce sueño. Subió las escaleras bajo la mirada atenta del ibérico, cuando estaba a la mitad pronuncio.

―_Buona notte Antonino_―y volvió a desaparecer en las escaleras y una sonrisa se apoderaba de los labios de Antonio.

Por fin llegando a la habitación de su hermana se recostó a su lado e intento conseguir un poco de sueño ya que en unas horas más se tenía que levantar para ir a la Universidad.

Mañana también le espera una gran sorpresa, que se encuentra llegando en un avión.

* * *

><p>Bueno esa es la tercera parte! me encanta Arthur borrachin bombin :D Fusososo~ &amp; ya esta naciendo algo entre Lovi &amp; Toñito ¬w¬ de apoquitito ^w^ ! una noticia importante, ahora subire mas lentas las contis porque cuando me dio el atacaso solo escribi tres capitulos, los otros lo tengo que escribir ahora, pero me emociona saber que tengo lectores que siguen mi historia y eso me motiva mucho mucho :D! asi que no los hare esperar mucho lo prometo ^^<p>

*Deja la escoba: es cuando deja la caga ya sea de desorden, de humor y muchas mas!

-Hikaru: los besos salieron al azar :3 creo que igual hubiera muerto de la risa si hubiera un beso de esos dos xD & lo de Lovi fue tan Fusososo~ se quedo en un trance español ¬w¬! RPD: encerio dime como te puedo odiar si tu primera impresion es de ternura ^^! & lose esa etapa de mi me perceguira hasta el dia de mi muerte D:! pero no me arrepiento, disfrute esa etapa :3 esop grazie por leer ^^

-Merlina-Vulturi: -tambien se emociona- ¡eres de Antofa! :D Chocalas -alza la mano- gracias & si el tercer amigo es él ;D! de nuevo grazie por leer & tambien muchos muchos besos y abrazos ^3^ ... no, no conosco ninguno u_u!

-TheFannishaUsui: Amo a este par ¬3¬ xD Fusososo~! U_U ¡PERDON! pero no, lamento muchisisisisisimo desepcionarte pero cuando es Yaoi no me gusta Alfred de Seme, Juro hacerte uno donde el seme sea el ¿ya? *-*! Grazie por leer ^^ & lamento desepcionarte u_u!

-Nicoletta Xoto: Grazie ^^! es que los celos españoles en mis fics nunca faltaran ;D! Fusososo~ gracias a ti por leer n_n

-Konsu-chan: Si era el! ganaste -redoble de tambores-Un pomodoro!-se lo entrega- felicidades y siga participando :D Fusososo~~ creo que todas harian lo mismo! lo mostrare en el proximo capi ;D nadie quiere ^^U los ataques psicologicos son la especialidad de mi otro amigo ... no spoiler TT^TT en fin yo soy mas... salvaje? puños sin vendaje (8) XD Fusosososo~~ Toño ellos solo son amigos, NO GOLPEES A MI ARTHUR D:! Ou yeah ;D Arthur seme es pornosamente bello *-*! xDD veras que la amistad de esos 3 es muy linda y muy muy durarera (esperiencia propia... obio) Fusoso~ ! juro que me diste una idea muy akhjsdhaskjdhas xD ! te creo ¬¬, un pestañeo y tu casa queda patas para arriba xD el calcetin es de Lovi ¬w¬! nose en realidad D: hagamos la idea de que es de Lovi nomas ^^U Ese monumento ahi que ponerlo en un altar *¬*! tiene un **potito** tan apretable~~―Lovi le da un zape―¡pero solo Lovi lo puede tocar ^^U! ya lo conocera ;D! Grazie por leer n-n

-Chatox: Amore mio de mi (L) te dije que algun dia escribiria nuestras guerrillas callejeras ;D! me hizo megasuperiper felici saber que lo leiste (la amenaza no cuenta) aawww~ eres un amore saber que te acuerdas de mi reacciones ^^U! pero fue muy emocionante para mi :D te dije que eras igual (sin contar las cejas te dije ¬¬) & si aun me sorprende que "belleza e inteligencia esten juntas" (eres tan humilde amore mio n_nU) mostrare nuestro lado oscuro .V.! grazie Chatito lindo (L) ¡PORQUE ERA NECESARIO EN LA HISTORIA! ¡TENIA QUE PONERLO SI O SI! PERO NO SE ME ENOJE *-*! ¿ya? mio bambino... ud. si es un alcoholico :D! que este en negacion todavia es otra cosa ^^ ¡aceptalo! :3 ¡OBVIO QUE ERES RE-IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ERES Y SERAS SIEMPRE MI AMIGO COMPLETO JUNTO CON EL CUCCO! LOS AMO CON MI VIDA & POR UDS SOY CAPAZ DE TODO PARA MANTENERLOS A MI LADO, CHATITO MOCHO (L)... se que no te haras nunca una cuenta aqui, te conosco tanto que se que la paja es tu forma de vida parasito ql xD dadhakjdhas! te amo bambino (L)

-OhMyGod,Happy: Muchisisisisisisimas gracias, me alegro saber que te gusto ^^ Los celos españoles en mis fics jamas faltaran ;D! la confecion de Arthur esta basada en hechos reales ^3^ xD! & el juego de la botella tambien ¬/¬ xD Fusososo~ aqui se aclara el porque Lovi no se interesaba en Toño, hasta ahora ¬w¬!( tambien me recuerda un poco a mi u_u) aqui esta :D Grazie por leer

Molto Grazie a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar esta humilde historia ;D se les agradece enormemente :3 a los que solo leen tambien muchisimas gracias ^^! otra cosa importante! quiero pedirles un favor a todos... Quiero que me digan ¿que tal es mi redaccion? me esfuerso para conseguir una buena redaccion y quiero saber si he mejorado o si me mantengo igual :/ una opinion solamente pido *-* esop!

_¿Un review & habra mas amore entre parejas ¬w¬? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^**

**~_Advertencia: _**Ninguna Creo, Una Feli Enojada (?)

**~Parejas:** AntonioxLovina / ArthurxAlfred / LudwigxFelicia / Leve FrancisxMatthew & GilbertxRoderich

**~Nota: **Mi Hermosa viejita (sarcasmo ¿no se nota cierto~?) me quito el internet -inalambrico- y yo en mi aburricion me salio el 4° capi Fusoso~ me dan estos atacasos y no ahi quien me pare. Hice a una Feli un poquito enojada ¿la razon? No me gusta que la hagan como la inocente y ¡SI! tonta ¬¬ he leido tantos fic que la ponen de tan tonta a la pobre ¬¬ que sea tiernita y la cosa mas dulce no la hace inocente al extremo ¿sabian? tiene caracter la cabra y aunque no lo crean ella tambien se puede cabrear. En fin disfrutenlo ;D esta hecho con arto AMORSH~~

* * *

><p>Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi ¡<em>Maledizione<em>! no he dormido nada, _stupida sorella _que ronca malditamente fuerte con su maldito vee~~, se da mas vuelta que un maldito trompo y sin contar que me boto dos veces de la puta cama ¡Maldita Felicia _Ti Odio_!. No le costo tanto levantarse ya que no ha dormido nada, fue directo al baño a darse una ducha helada, si es posible congelada para despabilar urgentemente, terminado el maldito baño ¡la maldita agua estaba congelada, pidió congelada pero no tanto _Maledizione_! (esto es para que se den cuenta del humor de ella por las mañanas~) Lavo sus dientes desanimadamente y se dirigió a su cuarto, como pensó Arthur estaba tal y como lo dejo ¡también te maldigo _stupido_ cejas, dormí terriblemente mal… ni siquiera dormí!―Suspiro―En fin, no sirve de nada quejarse mentalmente, se puso una tenida informal que consistía en una polera roja hasta los muslos, unas calzas negras junto con unos botines del mismo color, guardo una chaqueta negra tipo canguro en su bolso por si asía frio, se peino con los dedos y estaba lista. Tomo una hoja en blanco y rebusco entre su bolso un lápiz:

_Cejas:_

_Me fui a la U, llegare a las 4 de la tarde mas o menos y no te preocupes por los demás que si te quedas junto a Feli no te sentirás tan incomodo. Apenas leas esto me llamas para saber que despertaste bien y come harto porque de seguro tendrás un bajón de los mil demonios xD otra cosa… apenas llegue te golpeare ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOMARAS TANTO ¬¬! Termine como siempre cargándote yo (lo pensare seriamente en perdonártela por los viejos tiempos) y de recompensa pido dos bolsas llenas de tomates. Cuídate imbecile :D_

_Tomata Vargas _

Rio despacito, hace tanto tiempo que no escribía estas notas veloces, busco entre su velador un pinche y se lo dejo colgado en el pelo, sabe que si lo deja en el velador no lo leerá nunca. Beso la frente del ingles y salió se su cuarto, intento no hacer tanto ruido al bajar las escaleras encontrándose con el par durmiendo a pata suelta, sonrió débilmente y abrigo al español que termino destapado entero, acomodo el brazo del francés para que no despertara con dolor, tomo sus lentes de sol, cigarros, las llaves de su moto y se fue.

* * *

><p>¿Qué horas son?―busco entre sus bolsillos su celular―las dos de la tarde―y se volvió a dormir―¡MOMENTO! ¿QUE? ¿COMO <em>SHIT<em> PUDE DORMIR TANTO? ¿Y LA TOMATA?¿DONDE EST-.

Mi cabeza _damn_, tengo una resaca de los mil demonio, observo la habitación reconociéndola enseguida, se levanto causándole un leve mareo, miro por todos lados para ver si encontraba una nota de su amiga pero nada, talvez aun no se allá ido y con ese pensamiento salió del cuarto de la tomata. Bajo lentamente las escaleras para no causarse otro mareo, vio el living vacio así que se encamino al comedor encontrándose con Felicia preparando el desayuno, Francis y Antonio sentados en la mesa con una cara que decía "me vengo recién levantando de una noche de fiesta" supone que la suya es igual o peor.

―_Good morning everyone_―saludo somnoliento olvidando el detalle de que ya no es mañana

―_Buongiorno Arthur_―saludo un una radiante sonrisa―dime ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

―no te preocupes, desayunare lo que todos desayunan―contestó junto con un largo bostezo

―si ese es el caso ve a darte una ducha y―atrajo una silla hacia un mueble largo, se subió y empezó a buscar por unas cajas encontrando su cometido―toma lávate los dientes―le entrego un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

―_Thanks You_

―no ahí de que―sonrió tiernamente―y las toallas esta en el baño

Arthur se volteo para dirigirse al baño mas la voz de Antonio lo freno

―¿Qué es eso que tienes en el pelo?―se levanto quitando la hoja de los cabellos del ingles quejándose despacio por el jalón de pelo

―¿Parece que es una nota de _mia sorella?_―agrego Felicia

El español se la entrego, empezó a leer en silencio formándosele una sonrisa ¡esa tomata es tan buena amiga! Los otros tres estaban curiosos de que habrá escrito la mayor de las Vargas, hasta que alzo una ceja e inmediatamente su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa para luego sonreír de nuevo.

―Felicia ¿me das el número de _your sister_?―

―¿se puede saber que decía la nota _mon amour_?―consulto Francis

―me decía que la llame apenas despierte―respondió normal guardando el papelito en el bolsillo del pantalón, no tenia porque decirle todo lo que escribió ¿cierto?

La menor rebusco entre su bolso y cuando encontró su móvil, busco el número de su hermana.

―toma―le entrego el celular

―_thanks_―marco el numero rápidamente y puso el celular en su oído entregando el otro a su dueña.

Se encamino al baño hasta que la voz de Lovina resonó del otro lado del aparato.

―¿_pronto_?

―tomata soy Arthur, desperté bien―anuncio divertido

―¿te estas levantando recién? ¿Dónde quedo el señor "madrugador"?― se notaba el tono burlón

―quedo en mi otra ropa―rieron bajo

―cejas come harto, porque estoy segura que tienes un bajón terrible―intento ocultar su inquietud con su burla.

―si tomata comeré harto, pero ahora me voy a dar una buena ducha, mira que bastante falta me hace

―dúchate bien, mira que estabas fermentando* en la mañana jajaja

―jajaja

Era increíble como escuchar la voz de su amigo les alegraba, reían mas y se les hacia menos pesado el horario

―muy bien cejas, se que no te quedaste en la cama así que te dejo

―muy bien no te molesto más―fingió pena

―llámame como a las 3:30 mas o menos, eso _Ciao~ imbecile_

―¡_Bye idiot_!

Ellos eran de los amigos que se podían llamar de las peores formas y aun así lo tomaban como muestra de cariño. Estando en el baño se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha cosa que hiso que su cuerpo reaccionara con el agua helada. Terminado el baño se seco y se puso de nuevo su ropa, saco del envoltorio el cepillo y lavo sus dientes sin muchos ánimos. Al bajar el escenario no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora el desayuno estaba listo.

―¿té o café?―consulto Felicia

―té _please_―contesto con una sonrisa sentando junto a Francis

―Arthur ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Lovi~?―como supuso el ingles, el interrogatorio ya se formo

―nos conocimos a los 9 años―respondió normal tomando un poco de té recién servido

―pero mas detalladamente _mon amour~_―inquirió Francis

_Okay_―Suspiro―he vivido en la misma casa siempre, a los nueve años tuve una nueva vecina y mi familia es algo tradicional y quería ir a darle la bienvenida…

_~°~Flash Back~°~_

_Era una bonita mañana en Inglaterra, se podía apreciar una gran casona en el centro de la ciudad pero aquí lo que nos importa es lo que sucede hay dentro._

_Una gran familia se arreglaba, los hermanos se ayudaban a ordenar sus cabellos, todos menos el pequeño Arthur que "estaba" enfermo, si claro se hiso el enfermo porque conocía a sus hermanos y sabia que lo dejarían en vergüenza frente a la chica de la que hablaban, los rumores vuelan y esta no seria la excepción, llego otra vecina chismoseando que el nuevo vecino era italiano y solo vivía con su hija y que al parecer es divorciado. Mi familia como lo ha hecho siempre fue a darle la bienvenida._

―_Thomas arréglale el pelo a Brian_―ordenaba la madre al mayor de los hermanos

―_¿Qué mas quieres que se lo arregle?_

_El menor reía por lo bajo, le toco una familia un tanto particular. Thomas el mayor que había nacido en Escocia debido a que su madre viajo de vacaciones allí y el se adelanto, Gael que nació en las Provincias de Gales, por el cual fue bautizado con ese nombre y James que nació en Irlanda, eran sus hermanos mayores. Eran un tanto cruel con el, ya que por ser el menor era la victima de las bromas, unas peores que otras y como sus padres pasaban trabajando y no lo veían en todo el día, nadie podía ayudarlo y se aguantaba las penas solo. Ese día sus hermanos estaban emocionados puesto que una "nueva vecina" se unía al barrio, Arthur que bien poco le importaba eso decidió hacerse el enfermo._

_Cuando su familia estuvo lista salieron dejándole solo, como siempre pero tan acostumbrado no le importo. Se dirigió a la cocina por unos scones y un poco de leche, se fue al patio para poder hablar con sus amigos (imaginarios claro) y pasar el rato. Ya afuera se sentó en un banquito y apreciaba feliz el ambiente, hasta que esa paz se vio interrumpida por una muchachita_―_cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros con un simpático rulito y ojos miel pero estaban hinchados y rojos a lo que supuso que estuvo llorando_―_saltando su cerca, vestía un piyama de tomatitos, tan pequeñita que era que callo de lleno sobre su trasero, preocupado se acerco a la niña viéndola llorar, sintió un poco de lástima porque aparte del dolor físico parecía que tenia mucha pena._

―_Hey, you okay?_―pregunto preocupado

―_Io voglio andare a casa__―_hablaba entre hipadas la jovencita mientras lloraba mas.

_Arthur estaba en un drama, puesto que no le entendió nada a la chica y quería ayudarla porque sospechó inmediatamente que era la hija de su nuevo vecino._

―_Do you speak english?_

―_slightly__―_agradece a su madre haberla metido a un curso de ingles

―_Do you __understand__?__―_articulaba lento

―_something__―_

―_¿Qué te sucede?_

―_quiero estar con mi mamma y mia sorella―_menciono llorando de nuevo

―_¿y que les paso?―_interrogo tomándole la manita para que lo acompañara a sentarse

―_mi mamma con mi papà se separaron y me alejaron de mia sorella_

―_¿Qué significa "sorella"?_

―_hermana_

―_¿la extrañas mucho cierto?_

―_Sì, me siento muy sola―_poso su manos en su rostro evitando que viera sus lagrimas

Su mirada también se volvió triste_―yo también me siento muy solo ¿sabes?_

―_pero si tú tienes a tu familia contigo_

―_pero de que sirve tener a tu familia cerca si son malos contigo, y tus padres casi nunca están y tus hermanos te hacen bromas de muy mal gusto―_declaro triste mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos

La italiana también sintió pena por el pequeño_―¿Cómo te llamas?_

―_Arthur Kirkland―_hablo secándose las lagrimas_―¿y tu?_

―_Lovina Vargas, me agrada saber que alguien me entiende―_insinúo con una débil sonrisa

―_a mi también, lindo piyama por cierto―_intento hacer reír aunque sea un poquito a la chica que le cayo muy bien

―_cazzo―_no sabía lo que significaba pero escuchaba a su padre decirlo siempre que algo le salía mal_―esto es vergonzoso_

―_no te preocupes por eso ¿Por qué te saltaste de tu casa?_

―_porque mi papà quería que hablara con una familia que nos visito y yo no quería hablar con nadie, además los niños no me dieron buena espina._

―_jajajaja ellos son mi familia―_hablo divertido

―_tienes muchos hermanos Arthy ¿no te molesta que te diga así cierto?_

―_si y yo soy el menor y no me molesta Lovi ¿y a ti te molesta que te diga Lovi?_

―negó con la cabeza_―mi mamma también me decía así_

―_¿y como se llama tu hermana?_

―_Felicia pero yo le digo Feli―_ comunico surcando débilmente los labios

_Se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, se agradaron enseguida y se entendían entre ellos. Le ofreció un vaso de leche aceptando de parte de ella y entrando a la cocina le sirvió un vaso, se quedaron conversando adentro luego le mostro su cuarto y se fueron de nuevo a la cocina._

―_Arthur ya llegamos―_anuncio la voz de la madre del ingles

―_estoy en la cocina mom―_grito

_La madre se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la pequeñita en su cocina._

―_¿Quién es ella Arthur?_

―_es la vecina―_articulo normal

―_¿la vecina esta acá?―_pregunto la voz de Gael_―¡chicos la vecina esta en nuestra cocina!―_grito haciendo que los demás llegaran corriendo al lugar

―_ella es Lovina Vargas, la hija de nuestro vecino―_presento el británico a su familia

―_È un piacere conoscerti―_saludo un tanto cohibida

―_Il piacere è mio―_contesto la joven madre sorprendiendo a la italiana

―_si parla italiano?_

― _qualcosa ma non molto__―_le hablo en un tono maternal recordandole a su madre

_Presentando a sus hijos la niña se fue a su casa, no se inquieto porque su padre no se preocupaba por ella, él no era como su madre que siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de su hermana. Al día siguiente también se junto con Arthur pero no asistían a la misma escuela puesto que el iba en una de niños y ella en una de señoritas. Pero se seguían juntando en las noches ya sea en la casa de él o de ella eso no importaba. Se hicieron amigos rápidamente y su sorpresa fue la de haber elegido el mismo instituto._

_~°~Fin Flash Back~°~_

―estudiamos lo mismo y elegimos los mismos electivos sin saberlo,pasábamos todo el día juntos_―_sonrió

―¿_mia sorella _me extrañaba?―la menor tenia los ojos vidriosos, se llevo las manos al pecho intentando aprisionar toda la alegría que la azotaba pero que le encantaba

―como no tienes idea, pero según ella aprendió a "sobrevivir sin ti"―hizo comillas con las manos―pero tanto el patatas como yo sabíamos que te extrañaba demasiado y que todas las noches velaba por ti.

―¿quien es ese famoso "patatas"?_―_curioseó Felicia

―es nuestro otro amigo, se nos unió en el instituto aunque a la tomata no le agrada en un principio pero después de una pelea nos unimos mucho_―_recordó un tanto melancólico

―¿y como se llama?_―_indago esta vez Antonio

―él se lla-

Mas unas cosas quebrándose arriba detuvieron la interesante conversación_―_Gilbert_―_pronunciaron los tres amigos saliendo casi corriendo, dejando al ingles con una cara de sorprendido y un té a medio camino, dejo su bebida prefería en la mesa y se encamino lentamente hacia las escaleras. Ya arriba camino al cuarto de invitados viendo como los amigos rodeaban a su amigo alvino.

―¿se encuentra bien _you friend_?―consulto

―si solo se cayo _mon amour Arthur_― manifestó el francés

Ayudaron a levantar al alemán―cabe decir que al él le gusta ser reconocido como "prusiano" ¿será no?―y lo sentaron el la cama

―_¡verdammt!_―bramo Gilbert―West llega en una horas mas y no quiero irme aun―hiso un puchero―Ita-chan ¿puedo decirle a mi _bruder_ que se venga para acá?

―Claro~―expresó feliz la Vargas menor

―bien, entonces lo llamare―saco su teléfono, marco y espero―_Scheiße_! Me pasa a buzon.

―todavía debe estar en el avión _ma cherie_―aclaro Francis

―haber entonces―empezó a contar mentalmente―lo llamare a las 4, porque ahí se habrá bajado del avión.

Finalizado el tema se volvió a recostar, todos salieron de la pieza y bajaron un tanto divertidos por la situación llegando a la mesa Arthur ayudo a recoger la loza sucia, Antonio se despidió y dijo que vendría mas rato lo mismo para Francis (Claro~ pájaro que se lleno se voló).

―¿me puedes traer mi ropa?―pidió el ingles

―claro _mon petit_―sin más se fue con su amigo español

Se quedaron en la casa limpiando hasta que dieron las 3:30, Arthur anuncio a Felicia que iría a tomar una siesta a la pieza de su hermana, ella no se opuso ni nada y subió. Se recostó y saco su celular para llamar a su amiga.

―¿_Pronto?_

―me pediste que te llamara a esta hora

―_Grazie _cejas, a esta hora me aburro mas que la _merda_―expuso un tanto cansada

―es que tú eres tan trabajadora―sonrió irónico

―si claro~―sarcasmo―_tutto per prendere il titolo di damn_

―ya veras que lo conseguirás tomata _¡__take it easy!_

―solo media hora mas y seré libre―se burlo―además de que no e pegado un ojo en todo el puto día

―¿_are_ _you serious?_

―_Sì,_ _mia sorella stupida _no paro de moverse en toda la puta noche y no pude dormir nada, además me acosté a las 4 de la mañana y me levante a las 6―su tono de voz te aclaraba lo agotada que se encontraba―¡esto es terrible para mi cejitas!

―entonces mentalízate _¡ALL FOR THE TITLE!_―intento animar a su amiga, consiguiéndolo

―jajaja claro~―fingió molestia―como tú estas de vacaciones es sencillo hablar

―la envidia te carcome el alma jajaja

―y no es chiste jajaja―rio suave―ahora tu puedes dormir tranquilamente

―eso hago, estoy recostado en tu cómoda cama―la molestaba―es tan genial tu camita

―_sei crudele, imbecile_

―era broma, no te enojes

―ya bueno―suspiro―te dejo cejas

―_Okay,_ cuídate tomata

―tu igual y duerme por mi, _Ciao~_

―_Bye~_

Al cortar dejo el celular en el velador, se quito los zapatos y se dispuso a dormir, lográndolo enseguida. Se removió un poco entre las sabanas notando una presión al otro lado de la cama, tanteo encontrando un bulto se giro topándose con la tomata durmiendo a su lado ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? Bueno eso no importa, su amiga habla con los ojos cerrados.

―cejas _per favore_ deja de moverte y duerme _maledizione_

―claro tomatita

Acción seguida la abrazo delicadamente a la italiana y beso su frente, ella no se inmuto ni nada solo se dejo llevar y termino recostada en el pecho de su querido amigo logrando dormir más a gusto. En ese mismo instante empezó a sonar la alarma en el cuarto de invitados, programado por Gilbert para despertarse

―¿Por qué mierda puse la alarma?―se quejo por su propia acción―me parezco a west para levantarme temprano kesese~

Y sin más apago la alarma, tiro el celular por ahí y se volvió a acostar, se estaba quedando profundamente dormido hasta que una alarmita pequeñita sonaba en su cabeza queriendo recordarla algo.

―¡WEST!―de un brinco salió de la cama y busco su _awesome _celular―¿donde mierda tire ese puto celular?―rebusco entre las sabanas encontrándolo, marco el numero de su hermano―¡West! ¿Ya llegaste? Escúchame bien, te voy a dar una dirección y tienes que venir para acá ¡porque el _erstaunlich _yo lo dice! La dirección es…―¿Cómo es posible que no sepa la dirección de su propia amiga?―escúchame te llamo en 5 minutos mas―y antes que escuchar una queja corto.

Salió corriendo de la habitación para ir a la de su amiga.

―¡Ita-chan!―Grito el alemán mas su amiga no se encontraba hay

Corrió en dirección a la cocina y de un "asombroso" salto las escaleras encontrando por fin a su italiana amiga que la afirmo de los hombros un tanto brusco asustándola un poco.

―¿Cómo se llama esta calle?

―¿para que quieres saberlo ve~?―indago con otra pregunta

―Ita-chan mi hermano esta en el aeropuerto y no sabe llegar aquí―la preocupación estaba en todo su rostro después de todo era su hermanito ¿no?

―Gilbo cálmate un poco―intentaba tranquilizar―mira hagamos algo ve~

―¿Qué cosa?

―yo ahora voy a comprar y volveré en un rato más, dile que se venga para el coliseo y que yo lo estaré esperando para traerlo ¿Qué te parece vee~?― sugirió

―¿harías eso por mi? Eres la mejor ¡por eso ore-sama te quiere tanto!―expreso su alegría en un apretado abrazo

―jajaja―correspondió―bien, ahora llama a tu _fratello_ y supongo que del aeropuerto al coliseo es―se llevo el índice al mentón―una hora aproximadamente ve~.

―claro, claro lo llamare enseguida para seguir con mi sueño reparador, adiós Feli―se despidió con la mano mientras subía las escaleras

―_Ciao~ Gilberto_―y sin mas salió por la puerta principal

Entro de nuevo al cuarto de invitados y marco―de nuevo―el numero de su hermano

―!west! escúchame bien, toma un taxi y dile que te lleve al coliseo y te estará esperando Ita-chan ahí.

―¿Por qué no me vendrás a buscar tu?―interrogo una voz grave del otro lado preguntandose ¿Quien mierda es Ita-chan? (Tu Destino~)

―¡tengo una maldita resaca, así que no compliques mas las cosas!―exclamo―deja que el asombroso yo duerma un poquito mas

―esta bien adiós _bruder_―y colgó

Se quito un peso de encima y sin esperar mas se tiro con todo su peso a la cama para volver a reconciliar su preciado sueño. De un fuerte zamarreo lo despertaron viendo a la culpable un tanto agitada.

―Ita-chan ¿Qué demonios?―se preocupo un poco al ver a su amiga tan agitada, pareciera que corrió una maratón sin contar su ceño fruncido, reviso su celular ¡solo durmió media hora!

―_¡Gilberto sciocco!_―chillo Felicia

―¿Qué hice ahora?―se preguntaba al ver la cara de molestia en su amiga

―¡no se como es tu _fratello!_¿como quieres que lo traiga si no lo conozco?

―¿Pero porque estas tan enojada?

―Gilbert―intento calmarse―estaba caminado tranquilamente por el centro cuando me acuerdo que tenía que ir a buscar a tu _fratello_… ¡y después me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea como es, me la corrí toda para llegar acá y no tengo tiempo para seguir contándote si es que quiere que valla yo a buscarlo, _sciocco_!―cruzo sus brazos mostrando su molestia

Lo dejo sorprendido, es la primera vez que la ve molesta y sin contar que lo trato de tonto (Como si fuera mentira~) y por ultimo porque tenia razón. Se llevo las manos a su parte trasera y saco su billetera, extrayendo ¿un papel?

―¿Qué es eso?―pregunto la chica olvidando su enojo

―es una foto mía y _mein bruder_―hablo normal entregándosela

Felicia tomo el papelito entre sus dedos y vio a un par de niños reconociendo enseguida a su amigo que apretaba las mejillas de un niño rubio, de ojos celestes y sonrojado, sacándole enseguida una tierna sonrisa

―¿es tu hermanito?―recibiendo un asentimiento del chico―_!è un cutie~ e anche voi!_―menciono apretando la mejilla del alemán

―Felicia me duele, basta―reía mientras intenta alejar a la italiana

―pero es que _¡Eri così dolce!_, en fin me voy―se encamino a la puerta―no tardare mucho _Ciao~_

―adiós… ¡mi _bruder_ se llama Ludwig!―grito para que alcanzara a escucharlo

―_Va bene_―respondió en otro grito saliendo.

Esa Feli, ¡le dejo las mejillas adoloridas! Aprieta muy fuerte―se quejo mentalmente mientras se soba la mejilla―ahora dormiré en paz.

Podía ver todo el paisaje desde la ventana del taxi que tomo como hace media hora. El viaje había sido tranquilo y además siempre quiso visitar Italia, la encontraba una bella ciudad sin contar que su pasado es increíble, tantos territorios ganados en guerras, definitivamente era un fan del Imperio Romano. Tardo una hora en llegar al famoso coliseo, pago y el chofer le ayudo a sacar su maleta, ya abajo se asombro de lo gigantesco que era. Cuando este libre vendrá a verlo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta como una joven lo observaba. La chica miraba el papel y luego al chico, repitiendo esta acción varias veces ¡seguro que es él!.

―_scusa_―llamo la atención de joven―¿tu eres el hermano de _Gilberto_? ve~

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado mucho porque este fic esta hecho para uds hermosas(os) lectoras(es) con mucho mucho amorsh~. Les puse esos nombres a los <em>fratellos <em>de nuestro lindo Iggy porque siempre he amados con locura esos nombres :D espero les hallan gustado. Y Feli molesta es una total Linduraa~~ y ya se vieron la adorable parejita Italo-Alemana/Alemana-Italo como quieran :3

*Fermentando: es una exprecion como de "estabas descomponiedote wn" bañate y duerme xD.

-_damn: maldicion-ingles-_

-_Pronto: halo? diga? (cuando contestan el telefono)_

_-__Hey, you okay?: hey, ¿estas bien?_

_-Io voglio andare a casa: Solo quiero irme a mi casa :(_

_-Do you speak english?: ¿Tú hablas ingles?_

_-slightly : un poco, casi nada, ligeramente (como quieran verlo)_

_-Do you __understand__?: ¿me entiendes?_

_-something : algo._

__-È un piacere conoscerti: es un placer conocerlos__

_-Il piacere è mio : el placer es mio_

_-si parla italiano? : usted habla italiano?_

_-qualcosa ma non molto : algo, pero no mucho_

_-verdammt: maldicion, maldita sea (como quieran :D)-aleman-_

_-bruder: hermano-aleman-_

_-_Scheiße: Mierda (LOL) -aleman-__

__-_tutto per prendere il titolo di damn: todo por el maldito titulo ___

___-_take it easy!: tomatelo con calma____

___-_are_ _you serious?: hablas en serio?____

____-_¡ALL FOR THE TITLE!: ¡TODO POR EL TITULO! (se que esta linda frase motivara a mas de una (o) incluyendome ^^)_____

-_sei crudele, imbecile: eres cruel, imbecil (xD)_

_-_erstaunlich: ASOBROSO (:3)__

__-sciocco: tonto (que tierna ella, incluso enojada supongo que se ve tierna~)__

__-è un cutie e anche voi: es una lindura~ y tu tambien.__

_-Eri così dolce: Eras tan tierno~~_

_-va bene: esta bien._

El vocabulario que ven esta hecho por mi, ahora que me entregaron mi ―presiado, lo abraza estilo smigol (?)― internet estuve revisando y he descubierto algo... Traductor Google vale hongo/callampa ¬¬. Es un asco/caca/mierda/abominacion de traductor. Es larga esta cuestion xD y rebusque entre todos mis conocimientos para escribir este fic en una rica gama de lenguas :3.

―Merlina-Vulturi: Linda~ _Grazie_. El proximo capi que estoy escribiendo―¿ves que no pierdo tiempo ;D?―te dare en el gusto y pondre mucho GerIta ¿ya? ^^. Ya tu sabes nena ;D Besos y Abrazos para ti nenilla y Gracias por leer.

―XunderLoviDoitsu: Fusososo~ _Grazie. ¿_Toda la mañana?―Dime ¿como lo haces?―¡Jamas! Nunca dejaria el Fic ahora que tengo estos hermosos Reviews :D. ¿Tambien tienes amigos asi? Cierto que son un chiste Fusoso~ pero creo que tu eres la linda Doitsuna a diferencia mia que soy la Tomata xD Fusosososo~. _GRAZIE!_ de verdad muchisisisimas gracias, me alegra demaciado saber que escribo decente :D―Tu Rw me hizo happy―Soy la tipica que le gusta el GerIta y que se le rompe el corazon cuando los ve separados :(. Obvio, ese potito rico es tan ¬w¬ + *¬*―Lovi le planta un tomate en la cara―¡YA LOCA! si es tuyo nomas ademas mirar no le hace mal a nadie ;D. ¿Encerio todas tus parejas fav? Tambien te gusta Arthur Seme? Pues querida amiga y linda lectora unete a la causa :D ¡VIVA ARTHUR SEMESOSO & SEXOSO! Fusosososo~. A-aqui e-esta el c-capi―tiembla―No me mates TT^TT xD Fusosososo~ ¿Sabes donde vivo? o_O Me rei mucho respondiendote n_n y gracias por leer.

―LovinaxTonio95: ¿Cierto? una total lindura~. Se deceaban con locura que no se fijaron en el tiempo Fusoso~ tambien supongo que fue el impulso/calor del momento ;D. ¿Verdad?¿Pero se las pones un poquitito dificil aunque sea? Aunque Toño es experto en miradas seductoras ¬w¬ Fusososo~. Veras que esa amistad es una total lindura ^^ y muy, muy durarera. Gracias por leer.

―TheFannishaUsui: Pero... ¡ya se! Los dos llevaran las riendas de las cosas ;3 te sorprendere ^^. En eso quedamos―se retira al estilo mafiosa―Capito... Fusososo~. Gracias por leer.

―OhMyGodHpappy: Muchasx1000 Gracias, me alegra demaciado tu actitud positiva Fusososo~. ¿Enserio? pero ¿son buenas experiencias? Espero que si n_n. Que bueno que te gusto :D, es que Toñito es todo un galanazo ¬w¬, ¿Como Lovi no va a caer en sus encantos españoles? xD...―Lovi lee esto me mata *^*― Creeme ahora me rio pero en el momento es tan ¡ARG! pero tiene suerte que lo quiera LOL. _Molto Grazie Bella, Mi piace il suo atteggiamento (_me gusta tu actitud) ¿Sabias tú que tu Review me ha sacado una alegresisisima sonrisa que se me estan acalambrando las mejillas? XD Fusosososo~~.Gracias por leer.

―Konsu-chan: Quedo super feliz el Toño con su golpe de suerte (8) ;D. Todo momento es bueno para emborracharse―sobre todo si tu amiga esta "muy" ocupada xD― Arthur tambien se pone feliz, pero se puso asi porque la recordo solamente creeme ;D. Tipica frase del curaó Fusosososo~ mi amigo me dice―cuando ya esta entonado y gritando―¡TE DEMORASTE MUCHOS MILLONES DE HORAS!―contanto todos los ¡Hip~s!― Fusosososo~ son un chiste los amigos ^^. A mi tambien me facinan―baila contigo― son tan, tan Fusoso~(?) y concuerdo mientras no este la hacha todo bien ^^U. Francis _mon amour_ usted tiene al tierno y lindo―y moe― Matthew :3 asi que alejate de Arthur ¬¬ xD Fusososo~. ¿Ves que Toño tubo un golpe de suerte es dia ¬w¬? imagen pervertida LOL. Dile a la Lovi que te consejos~. Tambien tengo el drama de la PSU este año D: quiero estudiar Ing. Civil en Metalurgia~ ¡DIOS! dame sabiduria *-* Fusoso~. La cita despues ^^. ¿Eres de Valdivicity? Mi prima vive ahi―ella me pego el nombre―Uno aprende agarrarle caleta de cariño a su region :3 Yo amo Antofa mas que la chachu. ―Le da un pomodoro a escondidas―Todos adivinaron el tercer amigo asi que Shh~ nunca te di el pomodoro. ¿Impulsiva? creo que es una linda forma de decir salvaje xD Fusosososo~. Muy suertuda la nena ¬¬. Neee~~ TT^TT mi ortografia es un asco desde que tengo memoria D: es mi enemiga mortal ¬¬―mira desafiante a la ortografia (?)―. Gracias por leer. PD: ¿te has dado cuenta que nos escribimos re-mucho xD Fusososo~?

―Ux: aqui esta espero no haber demorado mucho ^^U. Gracias por leer :3

Muchas Gracias por leer mi humilde historia :') Porque a fin de cuentas ustedes son mi motivacion a seguir.

_¿Un Review? y Toño tiene mas imagenes "sanas" de Lovi ¬w¬_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^**

**~_Advertencia: _**Ninguna Creo, Lagrimas :(

**~Parejas:** AntonioxLovina / ArthurxAlfred / LudwigxFelicia / Leve FrancisxMarguerite & GilbertxRichelle

**~Nota: **_Scusa~~ per favore~~_ TT^TT la inspiracion recien se digno a verme... Disculpa u_u. Disfrutenlo mucho mucho ^^ que esta echo con arto Amorch. Dedicado a mi _mon amour_ Merli que me mostro la increiblemente buena (y tonta) pelicula Fusososo~ te puse en el fic y causaste re-muchas penas :')

* * *

><p><em>―scusa―llamo la atención de joven―¿tu eres el hermano de Gilberto? ve~<em>

El alemán se sorprendió ¡DIOS! Era la viva imagen de su amiga―e-eh ¡_ja_!_ ¿_Tú eres Ita-chan?―pensó que un hombre lo vendría a buscar.

―sì, ¡mucho gusto! Soy Felicia la amiga de tu hermano vee~―saludo con una radiante sonrisa, logrando sacarle un notorio sonrojo.

―_hallo_ me llamo-

―Ludwig ¿cierto? Ve~

―_ja_

―muy bien Lud, ahora iremos a mi casa y ahí podrás ver a tu hermano vee~―la chica parecía mas feliz de lo normal, sin contar que ya lo llama "Lud"

―una cosa ¿Cómo lograste reconocerme? ¿Y si hubiera sido un loco psicópata?―pronuncio bastante asustado de que la italiana fuera algo…descuidada

―porque tu _fratello_ me paso esto―entrego la foto logrando que Ludwig se sonrosara―y porque traías maletas y por ultimo―hablo divertida―porque no pareces una mala persona vee~―sonrió

―b-bueno _dank_

―¿nos vamos ve~?―sonrió tiernamente capturando inmediatamente la atención del alemán―otra vez―

―C-claro―por alguna extraña razón esa chica aparte de parecerse ridículamente a su amiga, le causaba cierto nerviosismo. Cosa que no le gusta porque nervioso se pone tartamudo y las cosas se le salen de control ¿raro no? (No~).

Sin mala intención ni doble sentido tomo la mano del germano haciendo que rápidamente al pobre se le coloreara el rostro ¿no se habrá sonrojado mucho este día acaso y tan seguido? Felicia junto con una linda sonrisa―pensamiento alemán―guiaba al chico hacia el paradero de taxi para que no se perdiera. Hicieron parar un coche y mientras guardaba su maleta Felicia se acomodaba en el asiento trasero, que a los pocos minutos compartió con Ludwig. Él solo se dedicaba a apreciar el paisaje atravez de la ventana hasta que la voz de la chica lo hizo salir de estos.

―oye a todo esto ¿estas seguro que eres tú el menor y no Gilbert ve~?

―_ja_―suspiro―pero casi siempre parezco yo el mayor y no hablo solamente de la edad.

―jajajaja, oye Lud ¿Qué te trae por la _bellísima Roma?_―

―aparte de visitar a mi _bruder_, siempre quise venir porque teni-…―pauso―tengo una amiga italiana―palabras que le entristecieron un poco, la menor no paso desapercibida es repentino cambio de actitud causándole una rara sensación, era una especie de molestia (Celo~s)―y me decía que su país era hermoso y hoy puedo afirmar con mis propios ojos que es cierto.

―¿Por qué no te había visto antes ve~?―no era por ser metiche ni nada, pero prefería entablar una conversación a quedarse en un incomodo silencio

―porque nuestros padres nos enviaron a distintos colegios, el se quiso ir a una escuela española yo en cambio quise una inglesa, porque quería aprender el "idioma universal"―uso un tono de voz gracioso causando una risita en la chica― ¿y tu? Me has preguntado solo a mí.

―¿yo?―se apunto con el dedo―no ahí mucho que decir, naci aquí en Italia una familia compuesta por mis padres y mi hermana, yo y mi _sorella_ siempre nos quisimos mucho y a los 7 años a mi _papà _le ofrecieron una propuesta de trabajo en Madrid, nos fuimos todos y … fue ahí donde comenzaron los problemas―apoyo el codo en el borde de la ventana recargando su rostro en la mano y ahora apreciando el paisaje ella―al parecer mi _papà _tubo un amorío o algo así, para nuestro _compleanno_ 9 fue el día que todo se vino abajo―sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y Ludwig solo tomaba atención ¿Por qué algo en ese relato se le hace familiar?―_mia mamma_ había descubierto todo y discutieron soltando toda la frustración que sentían en ese momento, se escuchaban cosas romperse, insultos y gritos. Mi _sorella_ me llevo a su _stanza_ y mientras me abrazaba me tapaba los oídos para que yo no ollera nada. Recuerdo que una semana después acordaron separase y ese día…nos jodieron la vida―no estaba tan consiente de lo que hablaba ya que estaba diciendo cosas demás―nos separaron, yo me quede en Madrid con _mia mamma _y mi _sorella_ se fue con mi _papà _aInglaterra―suspiro―Casi toda una vida separadas.

Estaba atónito, primero porque le dio una tremenda pena y se contuvo para no abrazar a la chica y segundo porque esa historia es la misma que una vez le conto su amiga―¿y ahora?―preguntó sacando del trance a la italiana

―¿ahora?―giro su rostro para mirarse directamente a los ojos―vivimos juntas, pero ella a cambiado. Prácticamente no sonríe y evita decirme de su estadía allá en Inglaterra―pero el recuerdo de Arthur diciendo que la extrañaba le quitaron esa tristeza que portaba―pero se bien que me ella me quiere y se también que es mucho―surco una gran sonrisa mostrando su alegría.

Las preguntas de parte de Ludwig hubieran seguido, pero el tiempo paso tan rápido que en un parpadeo―según él―ya estaban en la casa de ella (6 de la tarde). Bajo su gran maleta y se encaminaron a la puerta principal.

―¡_Gilberto _ya llegue!―su grito resonó en toda la gran casa―Ven a saludar a tu _fratello _ve~.

Y como si estuviera en su casa, el susodicho bajo estirándose y soltando un gran bostezo, solo vestía su camisa―toda arrugada―y sus bóxers ¿es que su _bruder_ no conoce el pudor? Además ¡ahí una señorita! (Ternura~~)

―Gilbo ¿recién te estas levantando?―mas que una pregunta parecía un regaño

―Feli~~―puso su cara de "no me regañes"―¿tienes pastillas para la acides?

―yo las buscare, ahora saluda a tu _fratello_―ordeno la menor encaminándose a la cocina.

Ludwig que se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, sorprendido porque la chica no se inmuto ni incomodo ¡NADA! Supone que debe estar acostumbrada a la poca vergüenza de su hermano.

―_hallo bruder_―Saludo estirando la mano

El mayor enmarco una ceja―¿así es como vas a saludar a tu hermano west?―afloro su sonrisa y al parecer sigue siendo la misma.

Sin previo aviso jalo la mano del menor asía su cuerpo, y lo recibió con un apretado abrazo.

―Kesesese~ así es como saludas a tu _erstaunlich bruder_

El aleman solo surco una pequeña sonrisa, y correspondio el abrazo, dando golpes sonoros en la espalada que mostraba que seguian siendo machos si inclusive se abrazaban (Idiota~s).

―¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Conociste a alguna señorita en el viaje?―pronuncio mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en sus labios

―no empieces _bruder_, fue un viaje tranquilo―evitaba el tema, le abochornaba un poco.

―¡o ya se!―chillo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros―¡Te gusto Ita-chan!

Al pobre germano se le vino toda la sangre a todo lo que se llama rostro ¡¿porque su hermano tenia que ser tan escandaloso? …Cierto, era Gilbert.

―¡NO GRITES QUE TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR!―el prusiano le lanzo una mirada picarona―¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA CIERTO!―al parecer a su hermano le fascina avergonzarlo

―ya, ya West cálmate, que era una inofensiva bromita―calmo normal mientras una risita burlona escapaba de sus labios

―toma Gilbo―apareció de la nada Felicia entregando unas pastillas

―_dank _Ita-chan―y un soltó un inesperado bostezo―quiero seguir durmiendo―hablo restregándose el ojo

―¿estas loco?―por alguna razón la menor estando con Gilbert tomaba el papel maternal―te vas a ir a duchar porque apestas, te lavas los dientes y en mi mueble en el cajón de abajo esta tu ropa ¡ya partiste!―también se vuelve mandona ¿tierna no?

―Feli~~―y ahí va de nuevo su cara "no me regañes"

―no funcionara esta vez vee~―finalizo entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos

―_bruder_ no contradigas a la dueña de casa―¿Qué era eso? ¿Burla? ¿West burlándose del asombroso ore-sama?

―tengo el apoyo de tu _fratello_ así que ¡a bañarse! ve~

Sin mas palabras para desistir del baño, subió lanzando maldiciones a ese par, no deberían juntarse para mandar al grandioso Gilbert ¡ESTO ERA UN MALDTO COMPLOT EN SU CONTRA! Por su parte Feli y Ludwig se miraron cómplices, y silenciosamente chocaron las palmas. Esto no se quedara así, Gilbert no evito que estando a la mitad del camino una idea maliciosa cruzara su mente.

―¡FELI~ MI _BRUDER_ SE ENAMORO PERDIDAMENTE DE TI~~! Kesesese―para escapar de la posible paliza que le dará su hermanito corrió para salvarse el pellejo

―¡GILBERT!―grito el pobre alemán rojo de la vergüenza ¡Lo matare!

―jajaja cálmate Lud―Feli era una chica "amor y paz"―sabemos que Gilbo lo dijo para salirse con la suya ve~

―P-pero e-es que ¡ARG!― estaba frustrado ¿Por qué mierda con ella tartamudea? Se maldice a si mismo

―¡hey!―llamo la atención del chico seria―cálmate Lud, respira. Inhala―inhalaron juntos―exhala, eso relájate ¿ya?―sonrió amistosa

―lo hare

―bien, debes estar cansado ¿quieres ir a dormir un rato?

―bueno, la verdad estoy algo cansado.

―dormirás en el cuarto de invitados, donde estaba durmiendo tu _fratello._

Recibiendo un asentimiento, subieron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación.

―cualquier cosa me llama ¿ya? Ve~―al parecer la compañía del joven la alegraba y la disfrutaba

―C-claro―él no la disfrutaba tanto que digamos, odia tartamudear. Se siente tonto.

Al salir Felicia miro disimuladamente al germánico, topándose justo cuando se quitaba la camisa, acción que le hiso sonrojarse de sobremanera. Cerró la puerta bruscamente y bajo toda tensa las escaleras para tirarse al sillón. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos en las cuales dedujo una sola cosa "Ludwig tiene buen (Y sexi~) cuerpo"

―Es lindo ve~―finalizo con una risueña risita y las mejillas teñidas de rosa cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Se acomodo un poco y decidió tomar una siesta en la comoda cama. Estaba por fin cediendo al sueño cuando tocan escandalosamente el timbre y al parecer nadie va a abrir aun.

―Soy una visita no puedo ir yo a abrir la puerta―pensó el alemán

El timbre seguía así y nadie se dignaba a abrir. Vencido se levanto perezosamente de la cama y recogió su camisa del suelo, se encamino a la puerta principal. Abajo vio como la dueña de casa ni se incomodaba por el estruendoso timbre y hasta le pareció tierno verla dormir tan agradablemente en el sofá. Se quedo tanto tiempo admirándola que hasta se olvido del escandaloso timbre

―¡Felicia por la mierda ábreme si no queri' que tire la puerta abajo!―gritaron desde afuera de la casa haciendo que Ludwig saliera del trance

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una joven de no más de 21 años, cabello extrañamente rojo hasta un poco más debajo de los pechos y unos ojos miel. Se veía amigable la chica y cuando iba a entablar una conversación la chica lo miro con una sonrisa picara

―¿eres el nuevo noviecito de Feli?―pregunto descaradamente logrando enrojecer al pobre joven que bastante se ha sonrojado el día de hoy

―¿¡QUE!―es lo único que pudo articular―N-no, y-yo soy s-sol-

―jajajaja _relax_ que era solo una broma uhm…

―Ludwig―menciono ante la duda de la chica

―Ludwig, que raro nombre ¿eres alemán?―inquirió con los ojos llenos de brillitos

―_ja_ uhm…

―Daniela, pero dime Merli me gusta mas―hablo sonriente―¿me vai' a dejar pasar o queri' seguir conversando aquí en la calle?―consulto burlona

―Ah~ lo siento―se disculpo

―no ahí problema, dime ¿esta la tontilla de la Feli?―curioseó

―eh si est-

Pero antes de siquiera terminar Merli la había divisado durmiendo en el sofá, cosa que hizo que corriera a lanzarse a la italiana.

―Pucha que eri' linda hasta pa' dormir~―chillo la joven de extraño lenguaje

―¿ah~? vee~ Merli~―chillo igual de feliz

―¿Por qué chucha nunca me abri' vo la puerta?―regaño

―pero estaba durmiendo ve~―defendió con un tierno puchero

―me tuvo que abrir el Ludwig po'―menciono picara―dime, dime ¿Cómo conociste al mijito rico?―susurro en su oído

Felicia solo rio, ya se avía acostumbrado al idioma de su amiga―es el _fratello_ de Gilbert, esta de visita por Roma y deje que se quedara un rato acá ve~―y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa

Daniela ya conocía esa reacción en su amiga―¿te gusta cierto?―no pasa nada si la molesta un ratito ¿no?

―No hables tan fuerte ve~―pidió sonrojándose mas

―ya, ya no le ponga' color oh~―trato de calmar a su amiga

―oye Daniela ¿Qué eres tu?―pregunto Ludwig

―¿Cómo que soy yo? Soy mujer po'~―respondió burlona

―no, ¿Qué nacionalidad?―volvió a preguntar divertido de la actitud de la joven

―ah~ cambia la cosa po~―rio―soy una orgullosa Chilena―exclamo subiéndose al sillón y con un puño en el pecho

―tu casa alberga distintas nacionalidades Felicia―menciono sabio el alemán

―en to' caso―sonrió la chilena bajando―oye a too' esto te tengo que decir algo urgente―grito cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

―¿Qué sucede? Ve~

―me voy―fue directo al grano

―¿Qué?―su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa en solo segundos―Merli si es una broma no me esta gustando

―no si no es eso, de verdad me voy. Mi vieja esta re-enfermita y tengo que ir a verla― expreso triste

―¿y cuando vuelves? Ve~―sus ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente

―no lo se. Tal vez me tenga que quedar un buen rato allá―dijo―pero no te pongai triste po' mira que también me baja la pena―manifestó surcando una triste sonrisa y unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

―te voy a echar mucho de menos―confeso triste y al igual que su amiga con el rostro inundado de lágrimas.

―pero no me voi pa' siempre―abrazo a su amiga correspondiendo inmediatamente―demás que vuelvo.

―te voy a estar esperando _amica_―comunico apretando más el abrazo

―mas te vale, porque a penas llegue me vengo pa' acá―como buena chilena no podía faltar el toque de humor mientras secaba las lagrimas de su amiga.

Ludwig que había sido un silencioso observador se sintió triste porque esa promesa le recordaba sus amigos que en cualquier parte que se encuentren se iban a reunir otra vez y a la vez porque Felicia no la estaba pasando tan bien que digamos.

―Te voy a ir a dejar ve~―hablo decidida la italiana

―no ahí nomas, si el taxi me esta esperando afuera y le dije que parara acá pa' despedirme―acaricio el cabello de su amiga―te voy a echar de menos loquita mía, no te olvidi' nunca que te quiero mas que la cresta y que te voy a venir a ver en una de esas ¿ya?

Felicia solo asintió y se levanto para encaminarla a la entrada principal.

―Ludwig, aunque hallan sido unos minutitos me caíste demasiado bien, también espero verte por acá cuando vuelva―abrazo repentinamente al germano sorprendiéndolo un poco pero enseguida correspondió con una sonrisa.

―también me agradaste―articulo sencillo

Al salir el taxi la esperaba un tanto impaciente de que se demorara. De dio un ultimo abrazo a su amiga italiana junto con un beso en la mejilla y a su recién amigo alemán.

―Toma― se saco su collar en forma de bandera chilena y lo dejo colgado del cuello de la italiana―pa' que me recordi' y cuando nos volvamos a ver me lo entregas ¿ya?

―si es así entonces toma―se saco su pulsera que decía Italia y se la puso en la muñeca―es una promesa, cuando nos volvamos a ver nos las devolvemos―cerraron la promesa con un apretado abrazo

Entro al auto y bajo inmediatamente la ventanilla.

―¡cuídame arto a la cabra Lud mira que es medio pollita!―grito mientras el auto partía―¡y quiérela arto!

Felicia tenía el rostro encendido al igual que Ludwig, Daniela era un caso, pero la quería como decía ella "mas que la cresta"

―la voy a echar de menos ve~―declaro de repente

―va a volver―menciono mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella―los amigos siempre vuelven y cuando menos lo esperas (los tuyos están mas cerca de lo que piensas~)

La italiana solo se dejo llevar mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por su pálido rostro. Cuando ya no pudo divisar el coche entraron. Ludwig se sentó en largo sillón y repentinamente Felicia se acomodo en el pecho de este logrando que se tensara, pero se relajo al sentir como su camisa se humedecía. Solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras acariciaba el cabello de la joven y solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la italiana.

―me gustaría que nunca se hubiera ido, pero volverá y eso me hace tener esperanzas en que no me olvidara.

Se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que noto que la menor cayo en el sueño. La acomodo en el sillón y el se fue a la habitación de invitados. Se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar. Le causaba pena saber que su situación fue igual, buenos amigos que tuvieron que separarse y prometieron volver a verse.

―¿Por qué tan pensativo west?―la voz de su hermano lo hizo reaccionar

―Uhm, no nada―cerro los ojos―solo cosas.

―en fin~―no presto atención―voy a comprar unas cervezas para celebrar tu llegada hermanito Kesese~―Gilbert no estaba al tanto de la situación.

El alemán iba a reclamar, pero después de pensarlo un buen rato le aria bien a Felicia distraerse un poco.

Cuando Gilbert salió el menor no pudo evitar pensar que al cejas le hubiera gustado estar acá para tomarse una buenas cervezas junto a la tomata.

sonrió―par de alcohólicos―claro, él no cuenta. Al menos eso es lo que él piensa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Gilbert caminaba por las calles se topo con sus otros amigos.<p>

―¡MUCHACHOS!―grito a todo pulmón para que lograran oírlo ignorando la mirada de las demás personas.

―_mon amour_ no había necesidad de gritar―reclamo un tanto avergonzado Francis.

―pero es que no iban a lograr escucharme.

―Gilbo tu voz se puede escuchar a 5 cuadras de aquí―reclamo burlón Antonio

―¿me acompañan a comprar unas cervezas?― indago el prusiano

―tu no paras ¿cierto?―regaño el francés

―una pequeña resaca no puede con el grandioso yo Kesese~

Sin más se desviaron hacia el supermercado.

―¿Qué traes en esa bolsa Francis?―curioseo Gilbo

―es la ropa de _mon petit_ Arthur.

―¿él ingles se quedara en la casa de Lovi~?―interrogo un tanto molesto (Celoso~) mientras tomaba su soda.

―yo creo, además cuando pase por la pieza de Lovina estaban durmiendo juntos

Lo que se pudo apreciar ahora era de película, Antonio escupió toda la bebida y su semblante cambio a uno tétrico mientras un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo.

―Lo voy a matar―expreso dándose media vuelta para "exterminar" al inglés.

Francis tomo rápidamente la muñeca de su asesino amigo―hey Toño cálmate, no estaban haciendo nada malo ¿verdad Gilbo?―frunció el ceño para que aclarara rápido las cosas.

―es cierto Toño, solo estaban durmiendo―garantizó un tanto nervioso porque metió la pata.

―Si lo veo lo mato―finalizo Antonio soltandose del agarre del frances

Entraron al supermercado y llenaron de todo tipo de cervezas, vinos, tequilas y otros tipos de alcohol el carrito. Pagaron sin contar los coqueteos de Francis a la cajera y se fueron. El camino a casa de la italiana menor fue relativamente tranquilo sin contar las ganas del español por matar al pobre Arthur que no tenia culpa de nada. Llegando tocaron el timbre para que abrieran, estuvieron un buen rato esperando hasta que Felicia les abrió, se frotaba los ojos que bastante hinchados estaban dejando a los otros tres un tanto asustados.

―¿Qué te paso Ita-chan?― interrogó culpable Gilbert de no haber notado antes como se encontraba su amiga.

―no chicos no m-me pa- ―no pudo terminar sus lagrimas de nuevo ganaron y salían libremente.

Gilbert abrazo inmediatamente a la italiana adentrándola a la casa, mientras los otros los seguían preocupados.

―prométanme que ustedes no me dejaran―exclamo Felicia aferrándose mas a al agarre de su amigo

―si Felicia nunca te dejaremos―hablo Antonio que se encontraba al otro lado mientras acariciaba su cabello.

―_mon petit _Felicia ¿Puedes decirnos que te paso?―habla tiernamente mientras limpiaba las lagrimas.

―¿se acuerdan de Daniela mi amiga de trabajo? Ve~

―¿la chilena? Si, es muy simpática―hablo sonriente Antonio

―se fue―corto―tuvo que volver a su país, esta misma tarde se vino a despedir de mi―intentaba secarse las lagrimas pero estas no daban tregua.

Los otros tres entendieron el peso de la situación hasta que Francis noto el collar que colgaba en su cuello recordando a verlo visto en la chilena.

―te dejo su collar―lo tomo entre sus dedos

―prometió volver―menciono formando una débil sonrisa―y se que lo hará.

Sus lágrimas seguían bajando pero con la diferencia que ahora tenía una bonita sonrisa tranquilizando un poco a los tres.

―Los buenos amigos no pueden estar tanto tiempo separados ¡ya veras que volverá!― vociferó Antonio.

―_Grazie _chicos―y abrazo a sus tres amigos

―no ahí de que Ita-chan, para eso estamos ¡para hacerte feliz con nuestra presencia!―chillo Gilbert

―jajaja ¿que traen en las bolsas? Ve~

―queríamos―a lo que Francis y Antonio lo miraron desaprobadamente―quería celebrar que mi _bruder_ llego pero si quieres lo dejamos pa-

―¡NO! Ludwig es nuestro invitado así que ahí que celebrar su llegada ve~―sonrió tiernamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas que por fin dejaron de caer.

―Bueno si la dueña de casa lo aprueba.

―¡a celebrar!―Gritaron los cuatros. Gilbert subió corriendo a tratar de despertar a su _bruder._

Pusieron música a todo volumen y los otros dos que dormían plácidamente no pudieron evitar despertar soltando un gruñido.

―es que mi _sorella_ no descansa― refunfuño Lovina

―al parecer todos los días son fiesta en esta casa―murmuro burlón Arthur

―ven―se levanto pesadamente―ayúdame a parar este escándalo

―no~ déjame dormir _please_―se quejo el ingles mientras se aferraba a la almohada

―no~ acompáñame~―mientras que la italiana tironeaba de la camisa de su amigo.

―¡ARG! _fine_―se levanto bruscamente mientras tomaba la muñeca de la tomata.

―pero, cejas no me tironees―se quejaba.

Salieron del cuarto encolerizados y al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con el cuarteto de idiotas chocando las cervezas.

―¿Puedo saber porque _merda_ están celebrando ahora?―bramo la italiana mayor haciendo que los tre se voltearan logrando que Antonio frunciera el ceño al ver que el ingles afirmaba la muñeca de SU Lovi.

―La llegada del hermanito de _Gilberto_―intento sonar inocente para que su hermana no se enojara tanto

Lovina miro extraña el rostro de su hermana y rápidamente se soltó del agarre del cejas y caminó en dirección a su consanguínea. Le tomo el rostro suavemente.

― ¿_sorella_ que te paso?―pregunto afligida y preocupada por su hermanita. Luego frunció el ceño a su máximo y miraba con odio a los otros tres.

―¿Qué _merda_ le hicieron?―ataco enseguida fulminándolos con la mirada.

Los otros tres tragaron gruesos. Sabían que Lovina era capaz de matarlos si habían osado dañar a su hermanita. ¿El problema? Ellos no habían echo nada. Lovina ya se estaba levantando para sacarles la _merda_ a los idiotas que hicieran llorar a su _sorella._

Mas la mano de la menor la detuvo―_non sorella_, ellos no me hicieron nada. Yo estaba triste porque Merli se fue a su país.

―¿Cuándo se fue esa loca?―inquirió también triste.

―esta tarde cuando tú estabas durmiendo con Arthur―menciono normal haciendo que Antonio se tensionara y le volvieran las ganas asesinas de matar al ingles.

―me hubiera gustado despedirme―no tomo en cuenta el comentario de su hermana ni la reacción del español―¿y el _imbecile_ egocéntrico?

―esta arriba intentado levantar a su hermano―menciono Francis.

―¡AQUÍ VIENE POR QUIEN LLORABA!¡Y TRAE A SU LINDO HERMANITO!―clamo Gilbert

―_bruder _ya basta―se quejaba el pobre de Ludwig que solo quería seguir durmiendo

Al girarse para conocer al "hermanito" del idiota de Gilbert quedaron helados al igual que el alemán. Ludwig detuvo su andar y todo pareció quedar congelado solo se observaban y Arthur con Lovina no estaban tan diferentes de este. A Gilbert le pareció extraña la reacción de su hermano y siguió su camino.

―¿patatas?―preguntaron al unisonó.

* * *

><p>Cha Cha~~n! Estaba yo tranquilamente viendo tele cuando tocaron la puerta ¡era la inspiracion! asi que hice lo que toda buen escritora hubiera echo ¡la secuestre! la tengo abajo de mi cama xD Fusosososo~~ estoy caga de la cabeza no me pesquen. por si no lo notaron puse los nombres de Matty y de Rode mujer ¿porque se preguntaran uds? Descubri que me encanta el Yaoi pero no se me da TT^TT asi que seran Nyotalias ^^U Solo el UkxUsa sera Yaoi porque me sale decente xD Fusososo~<p>

Cada vez que escribia me daba penita :( No me gusta hacer llorar a las hermanitas Italianas. En fin doy gracias de antemano por los hermosos Reviews que recibi me alegraron mucho mucho ^-^

**-LovinaxTonio95:** SI~~ a mi tambien me encanta como se conocieron ademas que son la cosa mas tierna que he visto ^^ _Sììì~~_ la parejita mas dulce ^w^. Ojala te guste (: Gracias por leer.

-**Merlina-Vulturi: **_Mon Amour _ahi te puse como prometi ^^. Causaste re-muchas penas y ojala no te moleste la personalidad que te puse ^^U. Gracias por leer Merli 3 Te Qiero Re-Mucho.

-**TheFannishaUsui: **Sip Sip ^-^ la tengo en el otro capi -tambien me dio el atacaso y escribi mucho ^^U- A mi tambien me encanta ellos son muy Fusosoicos *O* (?) ._. Fusosososo~ Gracias por leer :).

-**Aliasboa: **¡Tendras Mas! Continuare ^^ A mi tambien me hace gracia pero la amistad es muy re-cachilupi (?) No me tomes en cuenta ^^U Me alegra que te guste (: Gracias por leer ^^.

-**Konsu-chan: **Si~ pobre u_u. Fusososo~ una vez en la serie vi como Feli roncaba con ve~s XDD Sip la loquita me copio (H) Si tienes esa referencia eres un peligro para esta sociedad XDD. Le falto buscarse en la cabeza nomas xD Fusososo~ igual me a pasado con el celular ¬/¬. Si ahi pijamas de tomatitos, al menos yo he visto ^^ SII~~ son ternuras con patas (:- la revive- Fusososo~ yo igual asia eso y por eso aprendi cosas que no debia aprender hasta mas tarde ¬¬. Es que Feli es algo distraida ^^U y... ¿como se lee el aire? ._.. Si funciona yo lo hago a escondidas si, y me distraigo re-mucho :). Si ella tiene todo el derecho LUCHA POR ENOJARTE FELI (?). A lo mejor mas adelante quien sabe ¬w¬ (yo se~~)―Si Francis ¬¬ solo que ahora sera Maggi ^^ no te molesta ¿cierto? *^*. Escribo directo de word pero igual sigo teniendo errores pero ahora son menos ¿creo yo O_o? en todo caso la ortografia y yo tenemos asusntos pendientes ¬¬. Sip a mi igual me gusta responder arto :3. yo hize un guion xD ¿cuenta eso? Fusososo~ Somos GENIALOSAS~ Fusososo~ No me gusto ese partido empatamos ¬V¬ pero no importa ¡DALE ROJA! Fusososo~ Gracias por leer ^^.

-**Yu-chan: **Hola Compatriota :3. -le pasa un pañuelo- Fusososo~ ella se lo pierde ¬¬ Claro me encantaria ser tu amiga Yu y hablar de las awesomidaes de hetalia (?) ^^ ¿no te molesta que te diga Yu? *^*. WAA~ MUCHAS GRACIAS~ y si escribo re-mucho ^^U (se une a la felicidad n_n). Pucha pero no importa porque ahora me tienes a mi (L). Es que soy una psiquica en cubierto ¬w¬ XD Fusososo~. Eso fue del momento :). En el proximo capi lo sabras~ :3. ¿Sabes donde vivo? O_o Fusosososo~. No ahi necesidad de decirlo perrita ya somos amigas~ -la abraza- y claro que hablaremos/escribiremos de hetalia ^3^. Gracias por leer ^^.

Muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas~~ _Grazie_ por leer, me hace muy feliz sus reviews que alimentan mi ganas de continuar :) Las Quiero Un Monton A Todas (L)

_Un Review y Regresa Merli ^w^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia no es mio si no de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz ^^**

**~_Advertencia: _**Ninguna Creo, Amore (?), Bailes Sexis~~ (?)

**~Parejas:** AntonioxLovina / ArthurxAlfred / LudwigxFelicia / Leve FrancisxMarguerite & GilbertxRichelle

**~Nota: **¡DIOS! Disculpen la demora, pero me habia pasado algo ¡terrible! Se me habia borrado el capitulo 6 ¡Completo! Merli es conciente ^^U En fin... disfrutenlo y me salio re-muy amore este capi ya que lo tuve que escribir de nuevo e hise algunas modificaciones :3 asi que _Scusa_pero en el capi siguiente estara la tan esperada cita ^^ Disfruten~~~

* * *

><p>―¿tomata?¿cejas?―bajo rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con los nombrados.<p>

―¡LUDWIG!―grito Lovina para lanzarse al alemán en un abrazo que correspondió enseguida seguido también se lanzo al abrazo Arthur que al final fueron a dar al suelo.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―interrogo la italiana

―estoy de visitas ¿y tu?―apunto a Lovina―¿y tu?―apunto a Arthur

―soy la dueña de casa junto con mi_ sorella._

―soy amigo de Francis.

―¡algo me decía que eran hermanas si son iguales!―grito Ludwig―¿ella es quien hablabas en el instituto?

―obvio―rodo los ojos―es la única hermana que tengo _patatas imbecile_―sonrió

Se sentaron en el suelo. Tomo la cabeza de la chica y pasaba su puño por el pelo.

―jajaja extrañaba tus insultos tomata―Lovina solo pataleaba divertida

―_maledizione _patatas me duele jajaja.

―¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de lanzar tantas maldiciones?―consulto divertido

―el día que dejes de ser un alcohólico jajaja―se burlo

―¿y yo? No vas a abrazarme _idiot_―se unió a la burla Arthur

―ven acá―lo jalo y al igual que Lovina pasaba su puño por sus cabellos.

―¡me duele!―rio fuerte.

Los otros cuatros veían la escena un tanto divertidos. Así que Ludwig era él famoso patatas.

―¿mi _bruder _los conoce?―pregunto tontamente Gilbert logrando que todos rodaran los ojos.

―no~ para nada~ nos saludamos así porque somos totales desconocidos―hablo sarcástica Lovina

Empujo suavemente a la tomata―sigues siendo una sarcástica de _Scheiße_

―¡Oye! No insultes a la dueña de casa―fingió molestia―de castigo no te dejare tomar.

―señora dueña de casa―hablo burlón―¿me deja tomar unas cervezas para celebrar que los encontré "casualmente"?

Lo examino―no

―¡tomata!―reclamo

―era una broma―sonrió―¡A celebrar que se nos unió el patatas-man!

―oye…¡tomata mira!―Arthur tomaba la muñeca del rubio y se la mostraba a la italiana.

―¿ah?―fijo su vista―¡Mi muñequera!¡Si la tienes!―expreso emociona

―claro, es una promesa ¿lo recuerdas?―menciono un tanto melancólico

―¡claro que si! mira―mostro su collar―¡y mira al cejas!―le tomo bruscamente la muñeca de Arthur―él se quedo con tu pulsera―se sentía tan feliz que su sonrisa se quedaría un buen rato en su rostro.

―¿cambiamos?―hablo con una sonrisa ansiosa el ingles.

―¡SI!...¡Pero esperen!―de un brinco se paro y corrió hacia las escaleras subiéndolas rapidísimo.

Los otros dos se miraron y subieron los hombros, se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia los otros.

―¿una cerveza?―ofreció su hermano a ambos

―si―asintieron mientras se sentaban en el largo sofá.

―¡Listo~!―chillo la Lovina con una cámara entre sus manos―tenemos que fotografiar este momento―señalo.

Arthur y Ludwig solo sonrieron, era lindo ver a la tomata tan alegre. Sabían que solo ellos lograban sacar el lado feliz de ella, se levantaron y mientras el inglés le pasaba el brazo izquierdo por los hombros de la castaña el alemán posaba su mano derecha en su cintura. Levanto la cámara y pusieron sus mejores sonrisas.

―digan reencuentro

―¡Reencuentro~!―dijeron al unisonó.

Miro la foto―salió _bellísima_.

―¿y ahora cambiamos?―consulto Ludwig

―Si~~―exclamaron Arthur y Lovina

Se sentaron en el suelo y se miraban ansiosos. Los otros cuatros solo observaban en silencio, se sacaron los accesorios.

―¿Lo recuerdan?―arqueo una ceja el alemán pensando que sus amigos se olvidaran

―claro que si―frunció el ceño la italiana―¿creías que lo habíamos olvidado?―ataco molesta

―no pongas palabras en mi boca, solo consulte―le lanzo una mirada ofendida

―¡HEY! Ustedes son imposibles―se froto las sienes el ingles―¿no paran de pelear ni siquiera por el hecho de reencontrarnos?

―cejas~~―ronroneo Lovina―¿que no ves que nosotros nos demostramos el cariño así?―miro divertida al rubio

―cierto, que no ves que si yo le hago esto―le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza―es de cariño―sonrió burlón

―¡oye!―empujo sin resultados el cuerpo del germano

―en fin―suspiro Arthur―¿podemos hacer el cambio hoy día y no mañana _please_?―pregunto cansado aunque feliz

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo

―después de la triste separación de tres buenos amigos*―comenzó Lovina

―que prometieron reencontrarse sin importar donde ni cuando―le siguió Arthur

―hoy se vuelven a ver las caras, dando gracias al destino por cruzar de nuevo los caminos―continuo Ludwig

―hoy, yo Tomata Vargas cumplo mi juramento de reencontrarme con mis amigos.

―hoy, yo Cejas Kirkland cumplo mi juramento de reencontrarme con mis amigos.

―hoy, yo Patatas Beillschmidt cumplo mi juramento de reencontrarme con mis amigos.

Sonrieron mientras entregaban cada pertenecía a su respectivo dueño, los entregaron con un poco de melancolía ya que ese objeto fue compañía de cada uno, recordándoles que tenían amigos que esperaban el tan ansiado reencuentro que felizmente se cumple hoy. El otro cuarteto de amigos miraba alegres la bonita escena que se formo y se sentían bien por ellos, porque debió ser triste tener que separarse.

―los extrañe~~―se lanzo a sus amigos en un abrazo quedando arriba de ellos.

―ahora ¡a tomar~~!―dijeron al unisonó

Se unieron al grupo quedando Arthur y Lovina sentados en el suelo, tomaron una lata cada uno y comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera mañana al menos la chica no tanto por razones que después sabremos. Pasadas 5 horas (12 de la noche aprox.) Entre alcohol y cigarros se paso el tiempo riendo de estupideces, recordando anécdotas y momentos que lograba hacerlos reír a carcajada limpia. Cuando él ingles ya no lograba distinguir el blanco del negro se levanto de repente sorprendiendo a todos por su siguiente acción.

―ahora un ¡hip! ¡Baile sexi~~! ¡Hip!―grito haciendo una botella de tequila un micrófono

En un parpadeo se quito la ropa quedando con un traje de mesero sexi sin camisa, logrando que sus dos amigos se pegaran en la frente, pero luego sonrieron ampliamente recordando que Arthur siempre hace lo mismo.

―patatas ¿crees que se enoje mucho si lo grabo?―consulto moviendo la cámara entre sus dedos

―no creo~~―hablo arrastrando las palabras―contigo nunca se ¡hip! Enoja él cejas~~

Rio suave tomando una rápida foto a su amigo alemán―si tú lo dices~

Al parecer era la única con todos sus sentidos sobrios, al menos la mayoría. Ludwig, Felicia y Gilbert reían estúpidamente fuerte y escandalosamente por las idioteces que hacia el cejas como por ejemplo usar un poste de la escalera como un caño**, Francis pronto se unió al improvisado show quitándose toda la ropa quedando con una rosa en sus regiones vitales y Antonio solo reía bajo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el hecho de que el francés le dedico el "sexi baile" aunque ver a un borracho desnudo y peludo no tiene mucho de sexi que digamos. Dejo la cámara sobre la mesa para que grabara desde ahora cualquier imbecilidad que ocurra.

―¿oye tomata~?―pregunto de repente Ludwig―_haben eine schöne Schwester_~~

Miro extrañada a su amigo tratando de traducir sus palabras ya que su alemán estaba algo oxidado, hasta que entendió lo dicho y frunció el ceño, debía admitirlo cuando hablan de su hermana sale a flote su lado "protector"―¿así?―intento sonar desinteresada para no mostrar su molestia por el tema, además un Ludwig borracho era como un pancito de palta*** lo aprietas un poquitito y suelta todo.

―_ja_, aunque se parece ¡hip! Ridículamente a ti no la veo como ¡hip! Te veo a ti~~―definitivamente el patatas con alcohol en la sangre se sincera.

Rio suave―¿y como me ves a mi?

―como a una amiga~, una _schwester_~~, como que me convierto en tu _bruder_ mayor~―y de la nada le dio un apretado abrazo que la italiana correspondió alegre

―¿y como ves a mi _sorella_?

―no losé ¡hip! La encuentro linda pero no de la misma forma que a ti ¡hip! A ella no la veo como a una hermanita, la veo como una señorita~~―y poco a poco sus mejillas se iban tornando rojas.

―bueno patatas, al pareces te gusta mi _sorella_―el solo pensarlo la molesta, bueno es su amigo y sabe que él la cuidara…¡pero es su hermanita!_¡Maledizione!_ no puede evitar que el tema no la incomode―y si quieres salir con ella tendrás que tener mi consentimiento y no por el hecho de que seas mi amigo te la dejare fácil―finalizo Lovina.

Ludwig solo la miro extrañado y empezó a reír mientras la atraía en otro apretado abrazo.

―tomata~~ sigues siendo tan~~ sobreprotectora

―no lo puedo evitar jajaja―y le dio un leve golpecito en la frente

―¡NOO~~!―el grito de Gilbert asusto a todos―¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO~!

―¿Qué?¿Que pasa _Gilberto_?―interrogo algo alterada Felicia

La miro con los ojos vidriosos dando una imagen un tanto tierna―Lo que pasa es… ¡Que se acabo el alcohol! Waaaa~~

Las italianas solo rodaron los ojos un tanto divertidas, él definitivamente era un caso. La menor de las Vargas solo lo abrazo tiernamente mientras el peliplata lloraba desconsoladamente por la falta de las bebidas. Lovina solo miraba algo conmovida al idiota ególatra porque nunca admitirá que ese _imbecile_ en ese estado era tierno. Le dio una mirada desaprobatoria al menor de los alemanes dando a entender que fuera con su hermano.

―¡HEY!―llamo la italiana mayor―deja de llorar como un _bambino, _que das lastima―desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojada―yo iré a comprar mas cervezas así que deja de llorar.

Sin mas se levanto pescando un chaleco bajo la atenta mirada de todos que la verdad quedaron bastante sorprendidos por las palabras de Lovina. Sus amigos la verdad no se sorprendieron la conocían tan bien que sabían que seguramente le dio lastima y pena verlo llorar tan tristemente.

―Lovi~~― grito el español― es muy tarde para que salgas sola, déjame acompañarte―se ofreció sonriente

―Si puedes mantenerte en pie, vamos―expreso creyendo que Antonio se encontraba emborrachado

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el ibérico no hablaba en otro idioma y camina derecho, levanto los hombros pensando que tenia aguante, espero a que se pusiera su chaleco y salieron. Afuera un fuerte viento los azoto, mientras le desordenaba los cabellos a la chica y que hizo que ambos se frotaran los brazos en un intento de darse calor. Caminaron en silencio, el hispano daba sigilosas miradas a Lovina hasta que repentinamente freno para prender un cigarro.

―Maldito encendedor―se quejo

Antonio solo rio suave y se poso delante de la chica para cortar el viento, poso sus manos alrededor de las de ella.

―intenta ahora―sugirió

Le regalo una de las más bonitas sonrisas que consiguieron que sus mejillas se colorearan sutilmente. Intento pasar desapercibida y por fin pudo prender su cigarro.

―¿sabes Lovi? No deberías fumar tanto, le hace mal a tus pulmones―intento hacer conversación

―ese no es tu problema―ataco a la defensiva―la que tiene los pulmones negros soy yo―camino mas rápido para evitar al español.

Mas una mano la detuvo―no Lovi, no pienses así―sus ojos mostraban tanta pena que lograron hacerla sentir culpable―si algo te llegara a pasar yo me sentiría mal, no quiero que nada te pase y tampoco quiero que tu misma te hagas este mal.

―Antonio―mas desvió la mirada―estas borracho, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices

―no Lovina―sorprendió a la chica por el hecho de que no la llamo por su apodo―esto bastante sobrio, no he bebido tanto, si quieres te hago el cuatro―propuso divertido

―¿enserio? ¿Y porque no has bebido tanto?

―bueno~~―paso sus manos por sus cabellos de forma nerviosa―no quería que tuvieras una cita con un idiota con resaca―rio nervioso

La italiana abrió sus ojos al máximo―¿tú también?―y enseguida se cubrió la boca abochornada.

―¿Qué?... ¿Tu también no has tomado mucho por lo mismo?―una sonrisa domino los labios del castaño

―eehh~~ no―siguió caminando siendo seguida por él―lo hice para cuidar al cejas y al patatas―bueno algo de verdad tenían sus palabras, pero sabia que principalmente era para estar bien para la cita de mañana.

―venga Lovi~―la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo―dime la verdad ¿no tomaste mucho por la cita de mañana?

―bastardo―suspiro mientras una débil sonrisa aparecía en sus labios―en parte también lo hice por la condenada cita, pero también debo cuidar a mi par―menciono divertida

―Lovi~―apretó un poco mas el cuerpo de la chica―gracias

―_¿Perchè?_―la confesión de Antonio la dejo sorprendida

―por darme la oportunidad de conocerte más, de permitirme estar mas tiempo contigo y disfrutar un día solos tú y yo―Era tanta la sinceridad de sus palabras que lograron dejarla en un largo trance apretando mas el abrazo

―¿sabes bastardo?―levanto el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos―eres una lindura―y su mano le acariciaba los rebeldes cabello de la frente

El hispano no cavia en el asombro, un sonroso ataco sus mejillas quedando hipnotizado en el mimo de su amada italiana, en sus ojos dorados que estaban tan cargado de ternura dirigida solo a él innegablemente esta hermosa chica a logrado capturarlo totalmente.

―Lovi, te amo―fueron palabras sin pensarlas, salieron directo de su pecho

―A-Antonio, amor es una palabra y sentimiento muy grande―bajo la mirada un tanto apenada―no deberías decirlas tan a la ligera, piénsalo bien porque talvez yo no te conve- ―un índice en sus labios dieron señal a que guardara silencio

―Lovina escúchame―le tomo suavemente el rostro para que viera que él en estas cosas es sincero―yo se el peso de estas palabras y las digo porque las siento―tomo la mano de la italiana y la poso en su pecho―hasta el momento eres la única que logra que mi corazón palpite de esta forma, tu ya sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti solo faltas tu que puedes lograr que sea el hombre mas feliz del mundo…―pauso― o el mas miserable.

La italiana tenia las mejillas rojísimas, y sus ojos están cristalizados ¿p-porque… él tiene esa facilidad de expresarse, tan seguro de sus palabras? Lovina no era consiente de que sus ojos liberaban sinceras lagrimas, que aun no lograba quitar sus ojos de las esmeraldas mas bellas que pudo ver. Sus manos viajaron al rostro del español que estaba asustado por el hecho que su amada llorara ¿habrá dicho algo malo?

―L-Lovi, ¿d-dije algo malo? no llores por favor―pedía angustiado

Surco una sincera sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza―solo… solo me hace feliz el pensar… que estos sentimientos tan _bellísimo_ son dirigidos a mí, Antonio _per favore_ se sincero, no juegues conmigo―oculto su rostro en el pecho español―¿t-tú… de verdad… sientes todo lo que dices?

―Lovi―su mirada estaba tan cargada de ternura hacia ella―no te miento, yo de verdad te amo, no tengo miedo de decírtelo abiertamente porque estoy seguro de lo que siento―junto su frente con la de ella―te amo como no tienes idea―expreso un tanto triste―y creo que simplemente quedaría destrozado si este fuerte sentimiento no fuera corres-―fue su turno de guardar silencio solo que esta vez no fue un dedo el que lo callo si no que un delicado beso.

Se sorprendió pero no tardo en cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar, tomo la estrecha cintura de Lovina y la atrajo hacia él, sentía como las lagrimas de ella recorrían sus mejillas incluso algunas se colaban en el beso dando ese sabor salado tan característicos de las lagrimas, sus dedos intentaban parar las cristalinas pero no paraban de caer de sus ojos. Se separo lentamente mirándolo con sus dorados ojos cargados de un sentimiento que la verdad no pudo descifrar

―no son de tristeza―hablo quitándose las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos―demuestran que tu cálido sentimiento me llega, que tiene la capacidad de hacerme llorar de alegría―menciona con una hermosa sonrisa.

―entonces…¿me amas?―pregunto ansioso de la respuesta

Ella solo lo observo, revolvió sus cabellos y le saco la lengua―mañana te diré

La cara del español en estos momentos no tenia precio, todas las ilusiones que se había hecho se pospusieron para mañana―Lovi~~―lloriqueo―¡no puedes ser tan mala~~!¡Dime!

―no seas un niño pequeño y espera mañana, ahora apurémonos que hemos tardado mucho y no quiero que mi _sorella _se preocupe y que _Gilberto_ mate a todos porque no hay cervezas―apuro el paso secándose con la manga la cara y sonriendo pensando que estará haciendo el alemán mayor sin cervezas.

Sintió una suave presión en su mano libre, se giro para ver el perfil de Antonio que sonreía ampliamente.

―supongo que no te molesta el hecho que te tome la mano―curioseo divertido

―_non, _es solo una mano―si pensaba que se avergonzaría por algo así esta equivocado, aunque eso no significa que su estomago sienta mariposas. Agradables mariposas.

Llegaron a la licorería, que se están convirtiendo en clientes frecuentados. Compraron rápidamente 4 displays de cerveza, pagaron y se fueron. Antonio cogió la mano de la italiana y corrió tironeándola en el camino.

―¡Bastardo no corras que agitas las cervezas!―grito Lovina

―debemos apurarnos que recordé que Gilbert sin cervezas es un tanto peligroso―hablo nervioso

― ¡¿Qué!―ahora fue ella la que apretó la mano del chico y corrió mas rápido―si el ególatra hizo algo estúpido lo pateare

Tardaron casi nada en llegar a la casa y rápidamente abrieron, al parecer no habían notado que ellos no estaban porque todo seguía tal como estaba con la diferencia que Gilbert dormía en las piernas de la dormida Felicia, Arthur y Francis seguían en su show aunque nadie los miraba y Ludwig dormía en el sillón de un cuerpo.

―creo que el francés con él cejas no paran de celebrar―comento burlona

―son el centro de atención―rodo los ojos

Se dio cuenta que aun seguían tomados de la mano, no dijo nada y siguió disfrutando de la manito de su italiana, que era muy calentita. Entraron y Lovina atrajo el rostro del hispano quedando sorprendido, pero ella se dirigió a su oído y le susurro

―Antonio, esconde las cervezas y guardarlas, que ninguno las vea _¿capisce?_―frunció el ceño

―claro―sonrió y velozmente le robo un beso

Se toco los labio y sonrió sutilmente, se encamino hacia los "strippers".

―Cejas, ven vamos a mi pieza a dormir―mando

―pero si ¡hip! La fiesta no ha ¡hip! Terminado~~―se soltó del barrote de la escalera y fue a dar directo al suelo golpeándose toda la cara.

―¡Cejas!―giro a su amigo descubriendo que quedo dormido

Rio suave, con este par definitivamente nunca se aburrirá. Lo tomo de la cintura dando gracias a Dios de que ahora al menos si se podía el cuerpo y caminaba, bueno eso sin contar que se tambalea como un maldito trompo. Subió apenas las escaleras, el español se avía ofrecido a ayudarla, pero conociendo Arthur como lo conoce sabe que ara escándalo así que mejor evitar. Lo lanzo de nuevo a la cama y lo abrigo, su cama era de dos plazas así que dormirá con Ludwig. Al bajar vio como Antonio llevaba a Francis en la espalda con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sonrió de lado.

―déjalo en el cuarto de invitados, dormirá con Gilbert―ordeno apuntando la habitación

―es frustrante ser el sano, porque después terminas cargando a todos―insinúo algo hastiado

―deja de quejarte, que estamos en la misma situación―se masajeaba el cuello en señal de cansancio

Fue a la cocina en busca de unas bolsas para echar la basura y esperar a Antonio, hasta que noto su cámara sobre la mesa, la tomo, paro la grabación y la guardo en su bolsillo. Cuando lo vio bajar lo llamo con la mano quedando frente a Gilbert y Felicia.

―toma a Gilbert y yo tomare a mi _sorella_

Obedeciendo cada uno tomo al que le correspondía y subieron las escaleras cansados, mientras Antonio tiraba sin mucho cuidado a su amigo alemán "prusiano", lo acomodo al lado de Francis y por el bien de su amigo conejo puso un muro de almohadas evitando así que tuvieran contacto, Gilbert le debía una. Por otro lado Lovina con el más preciado cuidado acomodo a Felicia en su cama, cambiándole la ropa por su pijama, la abrigo y acaricio sus cabellos para abandonar la habitación de su consanguínea. En el inicio de las putas escaleras se encontraba el ibérico esperándola.

―bien _Antonino_―exclamo―Ludwig lo llevamos entre los dos a mi pieza _¿capito?_

Antonio se sobaba la espalda―esto apesta―hizo un puchero

Lovina soltó una risita y acaricio la mejilla del castaño―es el último y después mañana se las cobramos ¿ya?

El español quedo medio aturdido por la caricia que asintió frenéticamente―S-si Lovi~

La italiana se acerco al rubio y le susurro al oído―patata~ te llevaremos a mi pieza así que ayúdanos _¿capito?_

El alemán solo se removió molesto, los sobrios pasaron los brazos de este por sus hombros logrando levantarlo apenas. Al menos podía caminar un poco, con toda la fuerza humanamente posible subieron apenas las condenas escaleras entrando a la habitación de la mayor de las Vargas. Cuando tiraron el cuerpo medio inconsciente del germano, Antonio se dedicaba a observar cada detalle de la morada de Lovi, mientras que esta le quitaba los zapatos al patatas y lo abrigaba. Le removió los dorados cabellos a ambos y les beso la frente acción que no agrado mucho a nuestro español (Celoso~) pero lo dejo pasar. Saco la cámara de su bolsillo y les tomo una foto a su querido par de idiotas.

―no te imaginaras como los eche de menos―hablo mas para ella.

La abrazo por la espalda impresionándola un poco―pero tiene que estar feliz ahora que los tienes contigo

Una idea cruzo la mente de la chica―Antonio―se giro para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

―¿S-si Lovi?―esta chica de verdad logra ponerlo nervioso

No dijo nada, solo acerco su rostro y lo beso. Se asombro un poco, pero no importo porque al final se esta acostumbrando a los deliciosos besos de su amada Lovina. Estaba tan ensimismado en ese exquisito beso hasta que noto un una luz. Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta que noto la mano alzada de la italiana, con la cámara entre sus manos.

Miro la fotografía y sonrió―salió bonita―menciono con las mejillas sonrojadas

Fijo su vista en la imagen y efectivamente, era lindo verse besando a su amada―salió mona porque somos monos los dos―rio juguetonamente

―como tu digas~―rodo los ojos―dormirás en el sillón largo

Lo empujo fuera de la habitación―¡¿Qué! ¿Dormirás con ellos?―chillo asustado de que SU Lovi duerma con un par de borrachos

―no idiota―se cruzo de brazos―solo me cambiare de ropa por mi pijama

El ibérico asintió desconfiando, también molesto de que se cambie frente a ese par de ebrios, aunque alcoholizados e inconscientes no hacen mucho que digamos, solo dormir. Bajo acariciándose la cabellera y se tiro al sofá se saco los pantalones y la camisa quedando en bóxers. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando sintió a la italiana mayor bajando con unas sabanas entre las manos. Vestía unos shorts negros y una polera de tirantes roja. Ante la imagen y el hecho que se encontraban solos se sonrojo notoriamente acción que paso por alto la castaña, entrego una sabana al español y para sorpresa de este, Lovina junto los dos sillones de un cuerpo haciendo su improvisada cama.

―¿D-dormirás A-aquí?―el nerviosismo se notaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba

―mi _sorella _me bota de la cama y mi _stupido_ par ocupa mi cama, no tengo muchas opciones que digamos―levanto los hombros.

―bueno tienes razón Fusoso~―se abrigo las piernas quedando con el dorso descubierto―Buenas noches mi _hermosa_ Lovina Vargas

―idiota―susurro para ella sin llegar a ser oída―_Buona notte Antonino_

Paso cerca de 25 minutos, en las que la residencia Vargas quedo en un inmenso silencio. La mayor de las hermanas oía la respiración del español y levanto un poco la cabeza asegurándose que se encontraba dormido. Se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico durmiendo que lograron hacerla sonreír notoriamente, saco su cámara y le tomo una fotografía a ese tonto durmiente. Tonto que logro cautivarla. Miro la imagen y sus mejillas tomaron color, "era increíble que hasta dormido fuera tan fotogénico".

―_Espero con ansias la cita Antonio_―pensó cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Fue como hace dos dias que se me borro el capi anterior y hoy 1307 & 14/07 termine el capi xD Fusoso~~ Me dio un atacaso y lo termine ^^. No lamento tanto el anterior porque este me quedo mucho mejor :D. Grazie a mi amante que aunque no logro recuperar el archivo me diste tu apoyo (: Ti Amo Amore Mio Merli 3. Aparte a todo, el capi me quedo tan amore, tan meloso que me sorprendio ._. pero me gusto n_n. Cucco mio de mi, te di el personaje de Ludwig (espero que hallas averiguado de el ¬¬) porque es la chapa a ti xD serio, alcoholico (se dieron cuenta que somos terribles de alcoholicos ._.) estratega ¬w¬, feliz con sus amigos, se averguenza facilmente ^/^ por eso es un amor con patas Fusoso~~ como tu (L). Tengo a mi linda/hermosa/pesada/terrible vieja/mama inchandome las pelotas ¬¬ es terribe esto xD Fusososo~~

* Esa promesa que dicen mi trio favorito es 100% real :3. Mi Cucco, Mi Chato y Yo lo inventamos y hicimos lo mismo, despues nos hicimos merda tomando "Hasta el Amanecer" (8) Fusososo~~

**caño: aqui en chile es al tubo que usan las bailarinas/strippers para hacer sus bailes sexis xD

*** pancito de palta: originalmente es sanguchito de palta que significa que una persona la presionas o incomodas para que te diga algo y la suelta altiro xD "la apretan un poquito y suelta todo" xDDDD dasjdhakdhasd

-_haben eine schöne Schwester_~~: tienes una hermana muy bonita~~ (Lud borracho es tan~~ mono ^/^)

-**TheFannishaUsui: **Es que el chileno es algo peculiar xD Fusososo~ _Grazie por leer bambina ^^_

**-LovinaxTonio95: **¡No! no llores -le pasa un pañuelo- es que ellos son tan ternuras~~ =3=. ¡Ou Yeah! ese cuerpazo *¬* Suerte de Feli xD Fusoso~ El no lo puede evitar, es un celoso de PRIMERA~ :D Fusoso~~.

-**Merlina-Vulturi: **Sip! me tuve que informar po' nena mia ;D. Yo igual Ti Amo Amante mia de mi (L) No me demore tanto ¿cierto? ^w^ en fin amore ojala te guste :D

-**Ux: **Sip aqui lo hize xD

**-DaffnezzitaxD: **¡No! no me digas cruel que me lastimas -ella tambien es exagerada- No no mueras _per favore_, no vallas a la luz~~~ aqui esta el capi asi que revive :D Fusoso~

-**Konsu-chan:** Sii~~ n/n. Falta lo peor :'(. Sii~ me gusta Lovi asi ^^. Pero tiene que tener la aprovacion de mama/hermana/papa Lovi xD Fusoso~. Yo creo D: aunque se la hara dificil :D. Bueno yo le pregunte a mis parientes hombres y me han dicho que es como para imponer masculinidad D: Fusososo~ Idiotas xD. Yo soy la mama de mis amigos nomas, los demas soy la hermana mayor buena onda xD Fusoso~~. asdhjasdjhasdjk Me imagino la cara de tu mami xDD dasjdhaksd. Gilbert es un caso ¬¬ Fusoso~~. Si Toño ademas casi les di un capi entero para su cita :D. Yo no tengo hermanos/as solo muchos muchos primos, pero soy como la hermana grande de varios ^^ y pasa lo mismo que a Lovi n_nU.―Sip, A mi me dicen hormiga porque sirvo para ahorrar :D. Que bueno ^^ tambien pienso lo mismo de Maggi (L). ¿Enserio? TTwTT Siii~~... Que lata D: pero con paciensa todo se puede (?) -ella no la posee ^^U- SIIII~~ ganamos contra Mexico, Empatamos Uruguay y ahora Ganamos a Peru :D SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~. Tantos caracteres o_O

**-APHTakeru: **¿Enserio? Grazie Bella *w* Los subire mas rapidin ahora :D. Aaww~~ yo tambien los amo (L) son tan asjdakhsdasd (?). Sip! Orgullosamente :D. Incoherente ? D: para nada querida ^/^

-**Yu-chan: **Querida Scusa, pero en este capi no saldras, te tengo destinada para otro que saldra mas adelante ¿ok? =w=. Siii~~ Son tan amore ellos para siempre ellos (L). Tengo a Toño amarrado para que no cometa un asesinato D: xDD Fusososo~~. Osbeo :D es un ser humano ^^. A mi igual ¬w¬ Fusoso~. Sii~~ son algo idiotas xD Fusososo~. Algun dia te comprare uno :3.

-**XunderLoviDoitsu: **¡DIOS! ¿como sobrevives? *-*. No problem querida ^^ ¿lo amas? ;A; Grazie. Sip y se emborracho xD Fusoso~~. Pero yo siempre respondo los bellisimos review ^^ y no te preocupes que entiendo eso del cambio de casa ¬¬. ¿OMG? enserio ¿como lo haces? yo ahora que estoy de vacas me levanto a las 4 de la tarde xD Fusososo~~. Gracias, gracias, gracias querida mia (L) yo tambien amo a este trio ¬w¬. Semesoso *¬*, tranquila que no se enterara ;D Fusoso~. Patatitas~~ nos falta una Cejona xD Fusoso~~ NOOOOOO~~ Dictadora mia aqui esta el fic, no me mate TT^TT ¿como descubriste donde vivo? ._. ¡ESPIA!... Fusososo~~. Viva el Internet :D

De ante mano Grazie por leer mi historia, sus reviews se agradecen inmensamente ^^. Recuerden que uds. son mi energetizante para seguir :D

**_Un Review y habra mas besitos ^3^_**


End file.
